Ma Cherie
by AeroCharm
Summary: Even if she was the war weapon, Dream Sage, and even if her fate led to death, she loved him. And in his battle-worn hands and hardened exterior, she found the meaning of life. And in her pale skin and fragile form, he found the love that he was denied. "What are you?" He asked. "I'm yours." She answered. SasuSaku. Ninjaverse/AU.
1. Discovery

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me, I'm trying to find<br>My calling, I'm calling at night  
>I don't mean to be a bother<br>But have you seen this girl?  
>She's been running through my dreams<br>And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

* * *

><p>"<em>Has it woken up?"<em>

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_It's been four days. Wake it up."_

"_The drug does not work. Its system dissipates any foreign substance that enters its body. _It_ is remarkable. I haven't seen anything quite like it."_

"_How long will it take it to regain consciousness?"_

"_Today or maybe tomorrow."_

"_Very well, I hope it is the one."_

"_My sentiments exactly."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Four days?

I've been unconscious for four days?

Where am I?

_Who_ am I?

Who is the one?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Do you think they'll let us in? I mean, we're the ones who found her, right? It only makes sense if we're the first ones that see her."

"Hn."

Sasuke Uchiha looked out at the twilight sky. The last splashes of light shadowed his grim face perfectly, making the planes and angles of his face more prominent. His partner, Naruto Uzumaki, prattled on and on about how exciting their previous mission was and how amazing it was that they came back with the Dream Sage. He tuned him out. He needed to sort out his thoughts about the whole thing that just happened not long ago:

He just couldn't rule out the fact that the girl they found in that transparent egg, that the girl who had been in his dreams for the past three years was the Dream Sage. The pink tresses that floated along with her like a halo above her head was unmistakably the girl that had been seeking refuge in his dreams. If she really was the Dream Sage, did that mean that she was communicating to him when he was sound asleep?

He stepped closer to the egg that enclosed her. It was a peculiar contraption set in a peculiar room. A plain white room void of any furniture and windows besides a white opaque crystal-like rose whose petals exposed a transparent egg with a sleeping, naked human suspended in mid-air curled up in a fetal position like a baby in a mother's womb. He reached out to touch the egg, to feel any sort of life energy from the creature inside. To feel anything that the uphill struggle for the revered Dream Sage was not lost like the other chosen ones, dead on arrival. But in Sasuke's mind, a voice spoke up:

_Hands bloodied with death are not worthy to touch something so pure._

Hesitation gripped him for a second, his hand hovering in the air. He shook it off while his palm and fingers flattened against the cold glass encasement. A shockwave of electricity flowed through Sasuke as if there was an unknown force pulling the blood in his veins with rapid speed. It was like the egg was seeping off his energy, his life force. It didn't hurt at all though. It was like a stinging sensation that was a bit pleasant rather than uncomfortable. There was a nagging at the back of his mind that he should let go but he couldn't bear to remove his hand when the egg was radiating with so much light that the person inside was no longer visible. His eyes were focusing in and out, trying to catch a glimpse of the Dream Sage that was formerly in deep slumber awhile ago.

And there it was. A hazy figure stood erect inside the egg. He was spellbound. The blurry outline reached forward her hand, to align it with his own. To make a connection even if the glass egg separated them.

But before the Dream Sage could, a sudden force knocked him sideways, breaking the trance.

"Teme! What were you thinking?! We had orders to wait for back-up and to stand by!"

Sasuke could barely hear Naruto as the sound of glass shattering echoed across the white room, deafening the ears of the units inside the area. His eyes instantly centered on the egg the Dream Sage was in. In the background, he could hear Naruto's distressed shouts for immediate back-up. He stood up and hurried to the frigid rose petals. Where the transparent egg previously rested, a delicate doll-like body lay covered with gleaming glass shards. Eyes still closed and, to everyone in the room's relief, breathing.

"Do you think she's really _the_ Dream Sage?" whispered Naruto behind him.

Before he could answer, the ANBU research team burst in carrying their equipment. They were shuffled out the room to stand guard and he hadn't seen her since then.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama would like to see you in the laboratory." said a Jounin that just strode in the lobby and broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey, hey! We get to see the Dream Sage!" said Naruto and pounded his fist in the air. Sasuke dismissed the Jounin with a curt nod. They walked down the irritatingly sterilized hallways of the Konoha Research Facility where the Dream Sage was being held for recovery. "Do you think she's awake now, Teme?"

Sasuke shrugged in response. He looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows that covered the wall on his right. Twilight has ended and the night has begun. He had plenty of questions that he'd like to ask the Dream Sage. What was the meaning of the images she was sending him? Why did she pick him to send this? Will she be able to stop the impending Gales? Can she see the future? Will she be able to save us all?

"…listening to me?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Hn." They were already standing in front of the double doors of the laboratory.

Naruto made a noise that was unfailingly similar to a snort and pushed open the doors.

They were greeted by people in lab coats as they passed through to reach the Hokage who was standing in front of a cryotank, thoughtfully examining it. Tsunade turned around and greeted them while the two ANBU nin bowed in response.

"And our heroes have arrived." said Tsunade, admiringly.

"Shucks, not really." blushed Naruto.

"You're right. Not really. I thought my orders were clear that you were to standby until the research team arrives." Tsunade said hotly. She crossed her arms and eyed the both of them with a sharp expression. Clearly, Tsunade was not the kind of woman who took disobedience kindly. Especially, when said disobedience came from one of the top ANBU members of her militia. When she dispatched several units of ANBUs to locate the site of the Dream Sage's dwelling, she assigned Sasuke Uchiha to lead Unit D while Naruto Uzumaki fronted Unit E. But somehow, traces and instincts led them to the same lair than the others.

"W-We did. It's just that—" Naruto stuttered.

"It was my fault. I touched it, it shattered." Sasuke confessed impassively.

"Ah. Did you do anything more than touch it, Uchiha?" she asked pointedly. "Research says that the shell fragments were able to withstand nature's wrath—earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes—but a mere mortal touched it and it blew apart?"

"Research says it wrong then." He said. "Has she showed signs of consciousness?"

"No, not yet." Tsunade noticed the deliberate change of subject but decided to drop it. Pushing Sasuke Uchiha in one of his moods is like pushing the walls of the Konoha border. Arduous, unmovable and immaculately stubborn. "But, hopefully, a shock of electricity will make her come around."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You can't do that! She'll get hurt! How would you like it if _you _were electrocuted in your sleep, old lady?"

"Old lady?! What? Look, she won't get electro—"

"Let Sasuke do something to her. I mean," Naruto stammered. "It reacted when Teme initiated physical contact with it. Maybe it'll respond again."

Tsunade contemplated this.

She will always have a soft spot for Naruto, Sasuke thought coolly. And Naruto will always be able to get under her skin without even knowing it. Perhaps, Sasuke could use a motherly figure like that in his life. Focusing on being a great ninja soldier, he barely acknowledged his family when he was young. His father being a constant pressure for him to gain his approval, he lacked affection for Fugaku Uchiha since his attention focused on the elder brother. His mother was always fussing about satisfying his father that it's like she forgot about having sons, having children to take care of. His brother was always busy being so great, so incredible, making him nothing but a shadow of his sibling.

Then his parents were murdered right before his eyes. He could remember it crystal clear. He thought he was strong enough to fend the murderer off but he ended up being frozen on his feet, unable to move and unable to pry his eyes off the slaughter of his mother and father. Recognition hit him like a freight train when the murderer turned and bore the face of his prodigy of a brother he looked up to. Sasuke wondered how he could do that, to be so callous as to take the own lives that had brought him into this world. When he had spared him, Sasuke didn't even think for once that it was mercy for him. The rage and betrayal that had festered on his heart took over the want of swift death to join his clan. He will no longer be that twelve year old boy, rooted from fear and choked with helplessness. He was Sasuke Uchiha, twenty four year old ANBU captain, driven for the sake of revenge and living for retribution.

"Very well. Go ahead, Uchiha. Have a go at it." Tsunade sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Walking up to the cryotank which was emitting a sickly blue glow—it was unlike the encasement she was in before which was pure and unsullied—contained a woman attached with multiple sensors to her body and a respirator on her mouth was resting undisturbed. She was still unclothed but the blurriness of the blue liquid clouded her figure. Bubbles appeared every time she breathed. Unlike last time, Sasuke didn't feel a sense of uncertainty. He carefully placed his hand at the cold glass and readied himself for the shock of electricity that was present earlier. But he didn't feel anything besides a slight rumble.

Then the slight rumble turned into a frantic shaking.

"Hokage-sama, the Dream Sage's temperature is intensifying!" exclaimed a researcher.

"Vital signs are showing erratic responses!"

"The tubes! The water is spilling out! The chamber can't hold that much internal pressure!"

Sasuke looked up. The tubes that were connected to the chamber were indeed overflowing with blue water. The rattling has increased to a frenzied clanging. He looked back to the figure inside the test tube.

Deep black clashed with vivid emerald.

She was staring back at him. Tsunade and Naruto rushed to his side.

"Are—are you the Dream Sage who'll prevent the Gales?" Tsunade asked, strangely out of breath.

_You have defiled my home and disturbed my sleep. You will take responsibility._

The voice rung within Sasuke's mind, her lips unmoving the whole time she told these words and her eyes never broke contact with his. Surprised, he dropped his hand back to his side. At the same time, the chamber crumbled. Tiny cracks appeared and branched out like spider webs and eventually shattered, causing the water in it to pour out and the girl within it to collapse. Just like before, Sasuke thought, it's like the only energy she has is when a living entity touches her. But this time, she was fully conscious and trembling. Her waist-length hair spilled behind her back and in front of her face. Researchers rushed to her and covered her with a blanket. He scrutinized the Dream Sage at his feet. He crouched to be with her in eye level.

"Are you the Dream Sage who'll prevent the Gales?" Sasuke repeated Tsunade's question, blankly.

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. She reached out a thin hand to cup his cheek. _You are_ him.

He looked up at Tsunade, ignoring the cold and smooth hand that was formerly pressed against his face. "I suppose you're not hearing what I'm hearing."

"What?" Tsunade looked at him oddly. "She's speaking? To you?"

"Can you speak?" Sasuke ignored Tsunade and directed the question at the Dream Sage.

No answer.

"Do you have a name?"

_My name is… Sakura._

"Sakura. Like the cherry blossom trees."

_Cherry blossom trees?_

"Are you the Dream Sage who will save us, Sakura?"

_No._

"What are you then?"

_I am yours._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**a **C**heríe  
><em>AeroCharm<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>D<strong>iscovery

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Getting dragged down to Ichiraku's early in the morning wasn't part of Sasuke's Plans for the Day. It mostly consisted of sleeping in, picking up laundry, and training, in that order. Eating at Ichiraku's wasn't at the top of his priority list. But, here he was, eating spicy hot ramen with Naruto. He was already on his second bowl while the Dobe was on his eighth. And they were only in Ichiraku's for approximately twenty five minutes. Sasuke, sometimes, couldn't believe how bottomless Naruto's stomach is. He, on the other hand, has lost his appetite since yesterday.

"Honestly, Teme, you have got to reconsider Tsunade-baachan's offer." said Naruto in between slurps of his ramen.

To be honest, he had reconsidered the Hokage's offer every waking minute. It has been a week since the Dream Sage—Sakura—has woken up. He reported back to the Hokage's office yesterday for her interesting proposal, to take care of Sakura.

Translation: babysitting.

"Think of it as a mission, Uchiha." said Tsunade, her chin resting at the back of her hands and a small mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No, thank you, Hokage-sama." replied Sasuke with his usual don't-know-don't-care tone. He settled comfortably at his chair, eyeing the disorganized desk of the Hokage with a disapproving glance.

"But you will be paid. It's a mission, Sasuke. The mission's payment is of the S-Rank category." pushed Tsunade. She was holding a folder, undoubtedly waiting to be stamped on 'ACCEPTED,' that contained the mission details if Sasuke chose to go through with it.

"Right. But, frankly, babysitting isn't a mission in my book." he stated. "And if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do." He abruptly stood up and strode to the doors that led out the office.

"All right then. But if you change your mind, the assignment still stands." Tsunade called out as he exited her den.

And he has been thinking about it since then. Though, the more he thought about it, the more the mental images wouldn't come. He hasn't taken care of anyone besides himself over the years—excepting the fact of tending to the injuries of his fellow teammates in the field. He just couldn't picture himself taking care of anyone. Especially, a girl. Particularly, the Dream Sage Sakura. It would probably end up in a horrible mess. But, then again, what did she mean by 'I am yours?' The Dream Sage doesn't belong to anyone. It's—She's—an individual entity that is said to possess unparalleled level of powers to save the world when the Gales are coming. But she said she wasn't the Dream Sage—she said 'I am yours.' But she has got to be the Dream Sage; everything that led to the Dream Sage's dwelling was where she was found.

"Come to think of it, you have to accept the job. She hasn't been eating nor doing anything, to tell the truth." Naruto gave a sideways glance to Sasuke, as he inhaled his tenth bowl.

"Did the Hokage send you to bug me about it?" Sasuke asked directly while playing with the remaining ramen in his bowl.

"Yea—I mean, think of the privileges you'll be getting when you accept this task!" Naruto waved his hands up in the air for emphasis and started ticking off reasons finger by finger. "You'll have a pretty girl in your place to stare at, not that you'll be able to appreciate her beauty like I could since you're like basically asexual," he wiggles his eyebrows playfully at this. "And you'll be able to ask her anything about the past, present and future!"

Sasuke froze. _You'll be able to ask her anything about the past, present and future_. Naruto's words kept playing over and over again on his head. _Anything._ He could find out who his parent's murderers were. He could avenge his clan. Well, fine then, Sasuke thought, but first things first.

"Naruto?" Sasuke took a serious tone, turned around on his barstool and faced his best friend who was drinking from his ramen bowl.

"What?" Naruto, noticing the grim pitch in Sasuke's voice, set his ramen bowl down and looked at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's cheek which promptly knocked him out of his barstool.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Naruto, along with other colorful expletives from the floor. "What was that for?"

"For that asexual comment," said Sasuke as he rubbed his fist. "I'm going to the Hokage's about that assignment. You coming?"

Naruto made a sound of grunted approval and shuffled to his feet while he rubbed his jaw. He muttered something about being "sexually deprived" and "mood swings." Sasuke didn't have any clue where Naruto has gotten the idea that he was queer. He had dated plenty of women; granted that it was a get-them-to-bed-and-get-them-out-of-it scenario most of the time. Naruto just didn't know about it. Sasuke wasn't the type to kiss-and-tell; he's more of a kiss-and-never-speak. Oh, he respects women all right. He even tries to get to know them, to date them even; he doesn't have any trouble getting them into bed. His trouble is getting them _out_ of his bed. It was all so tiresome.

Sasuke looked up at the blue and cloudy sky as he tried to rearrange his thoughts, to wipe away foolish concerns. It might rain today, he thought dismally. Naruto talked about how cool it was to be responsible for the Dream Sage that he felt like he was handling something fragile and precious like a museum piece and did he think she's old like a hundred centuries old. Sasuke ignored him; it was no use participating in a conversation when it was duly one-sided. Naruto was in his own little world, one that consisted of fairytales on crack and other verbs that made you high, and Sasuke was in his, one that consisted of bleak grayness and broody emo slash-my-wrist drama. Arriving at the Hokage's office, Sasuke could already imagine the smug look plastered on Tsunade's face and he couldn't help but shudder inwardly.

As Naruto was granted permission to enter, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an all-knowing expression from their esteemed Godaime Hokage.

"Well, well, well," greeted Tsunade. "What brings you two here today?"

Sasuke and Naruto bowed and made themselves comfortable at the two cushy chairs opposite Tsunade's work desk. "Sasuke-teme has something to say, Tsunade-baachan."

If she noticed Naruto's swollen cheek, she didn't mention it and letting his old lady remark slip by, Tsunade focused on Sasuke. "And what would that something be, Uchiha?"

Sasuke knew that the Hokage was notorious for being a cunning gambler—even if her pockets were empty—and he knew that she's using one of her techniques in drawing him out now. However, Sasuke didn't feel like beating around the bush today. "The task of being assigned to the Dream Sage Sakura, I've come to accept it."

"I see," she said with hint of victory. "Here you go then." She handed over the folder she was holding yesterday in his presence. He flipped it open and came face to face with a headshot of Sakura looking perplexed and at the same time impassive. He reviewed the vital information and other minor details of the task, signed it and returned it back to Tsunade. "Good work, Uzumaki." Praised Tsunade. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up in return.

"This is so cool, Teme!" gushed Naruto. "Looks like I'll be spending more time in your place now. I'm gonna have to tell Kiba that we have the Drea—"

"Hold it!" Tsunade brusquely stood up and slammed her hands on her desk which made a few papers fall away. "Nobody knows that we have the Dream Sage—save for a few people that I think are capable to keep this information in confidence—and I'd like to keep it that way. If word got out that we possess the Dream Sage, countries beyond Fire are going to infiltrate Konohagakure and rob her from us overnight. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Both of the men in front of her shook their heads obediently.

"So, I suggest that the both of you better keep your traps shut regarding this matter, understood? Good. To not arouse suspicion too, introduce Sakura as your relative or something, Uchiha. And since she hasn't any last name, the researchers gave her 'Haruno' as her family name. We've also created a fake background story which you saw at the folder earlier," said Tsunade. "Now, Sasuke, I've specifically chosen you to take care of her—not only because you seemed to have woken her up and that you appear to be the only one she's mentally communicating with—but because of your superlative control over every aspect of your life… as well as your urges."

"Urges?" Naruto asked. He apparently did not get what Tsunade meant but to Sasuke it was perfectly clear as day.

"Yes. I'm sure you understand what I mean, Sasuke," she asked pointedly. "And I trust you'll be able restrain yourself when the need arises?"

Ignoring the fact that the Hokage is questioning his ability to not act on his sexual impulses, he gave her a quick nod. Naruto looked more confused by the minute, his head snapping back and forth from the Hokage and his best friend.

"All right then," she said particularly to no one. She sat back down on her seat and pressed a button on her landline and said: "Bring her in." A few minutes later, there was a knock on the Hokage's door. "Enter."

First, it was Shizune—Tsunade's right-hand woman—who came in and bowed, she was followed by a person cloaked from head to toe with a dark chestnut colored robe. Two heads turned to look at their room instantly filled with the scent of burning metal. The huge hood of the robe successfully covered the face of the person. The features under the hood were shadowed and undistinguishable. Shizune took hold of the brim of the hood and pushed it back, revealing pink locks and green eyes.

Naruto's hand flew to cover his mouth before a squeal of delight escaped his lips.

"Dream Sage Sakura," began Tsunade, standing up and walking over in front of Sakura. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. You will be under his care for the time being." She pointed at the raven-haired man who lounged in her office.

Sakura just stood in front of her unresponsively. Tsunade shot Sasuke a questioning look.

Did she communicate with you?, those eyes asked. He shook his head in return.

"Oh well. You should take her home now, Uchiha. With any luck, you'll be able to get through her." Tsunade returned behind her desk and motioned them to get out of her office. Though, he noticed that she was restraining something from him as if she had something else to say.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood up and departed the office with Shizune and Sakura in tow. "Please take good care of her." Shizune advised as she led them to the exit foyer of the Hokage Building. She pulled up Sakura's wide hood to conceal her face once again. "There are times when people would get close to the truth," she informed thoughtfully. "You should do your best to keep them at bay."

As they exited the building, Sasuke's expected rain has arrived. Konoha was desolate and gray when it was raining. The sidewalks were empty and quiet apart from the steady pitter patter of water falling from the sky. Naruto was cussing his luck but reprimanded himself for he was swearing in front of a lady and that he was a self-proclaimed gentleman and that gentlemen don't swear. Sasuke glanced at the cloaked figure walking along between Naruto and him. He knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Such a small form could possess an immense barrel of power; he shouldn't be deceived by it. He somehow remembered what his mother used to say when they were meeting new people at some opulent function: "Remember that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, boys, but sometimes the cover can tell you something about the book." He always thought it was contradictory and a bit superficial but as he grew up he gradually knew what his mother meant. And as he became part of ANBU, he believes that he has mastered reading the cover. He could catch fleeting facial expressions in guilty suspects, he could notice slight body movements, he could see the nervous gestures of a person when under stress or pressure that usually led to hidden deep dark secrets. He's a highly trained ANBU nin, it's expected. It's an occupational hazard.

_Heaven is weeping._

Sasuke took a quick look at Sakura whose hood still obscured his view of her face. He found her voice in his head oddly disturbing and soothing at the same time. Disturbing because he felt that she was invading personal privacy and soothing because her voice—or what he assumes is her voice—was calming. It's like when one calls out at an empty hallway and the echoes answer back but with a lighter resonance and a peaceful quality. However when she speaks like that in his mind, he couldn't help but feel that his thoughts were unsafe from her, that she could read his mind, that she has the ability find out his secrets. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, the number one ninja in the universe!" introduced Naruto to a silent Sakura. "You have gotta taste ramen. It's like the best food in whole entire world. I'm dreaming about them all the time—but you probably knew that, don't you? I also dream about being the Hokage someday! But I won't be stuck in that office like Tsunade-baachan, I'll be on really high ranked missions. Anyway, did you know that ramen can act as a stimulan—"

"We're here." Sasuke interrupted. The three of them were standing at his Manor's vestibule, as Sasuke unlocked the door. The Uchiha Manor, the only home he ever knew. The Uchiha clan had various abodes across the world—and he had stayed in them for a month or two—but the Manor is where the heart is. It had five bedrooms and five bathrooms and other miscellaneous rooms such as a library. He didn't know why his parents created such an extravagant mansion when there were only four people living in it and three bedrooms in use. He didn't complain though, he enjoyed the colossal space of his house.

"Hey! Hey! You'll get a cold if you don't put your hood back up, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looked at the pair behind him over his shoulder. Sakura's head was bent backward, hood pushed away from her head, and faced up at the gray and gloomy sky. Rain trickled on her pale face and something else unusual and then it was gone, hidden once again under that annoying hood that Naruto replaced. He pushed past Sasuke and shuffled Sakura inside. He and Sasuke shook off their coats and hung it on the coat stand.

Sasuke saw that Sakura was fiddling with the hem of her long coat sleeve. Her trembling hands pushed back the hood of her robe, undid the buttons and hung the robe at the coat rack. And there she was, clad in a flimsy white dress that hardly hid her mid-thighs. Sasuke immediately retrieved the robe and jacketed her with it. Surely the Hokage is capable of providing her with decent clothing, it's not like they were broke or anything, right? He glanced at Naruto who turned his back on them and was trying to hide his snickering.

"Yeah, I think I'll go get some girl clothes, I doubt you have some of those here. Be right back." Naruto gave them a sly grin as he walked out the manor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly, and led Sakura to sit at the couch at the living room. He noticed slight ripples going through Sakura's shoulders. Mid-October rains were the coldest, it's no surprise it was taking toll on the girl. "Stay here." He instructed. He went to the kitchen to boil some water.

A mute pair like themselves isn't actually making communicative progress, he thought, what could the Hokage be thinking? Of course, one of the reasons he was assigned to her was because it seems that he was the only one who could hear her—or was she only sharing her thoughts to him and no one else? Does she have a choice? Does the fact that she has been constantly haunting his dreams show any significance to their intellectual bond? Does his suspicion earlier about the Hokage's cautiousness have something to do with his restless instincts? Through all the mental questions running through his head there was one thing that was clear, the Hokage hasn't told him everything yet.

After pouring the hot water in the basin and returning to the living room, he found out that Sakura wasn't where he left her. Setting the hot basin down, he looked around his manor for her, occasionally calling out her name. Sure enough, he located her at a bathroom upstairs. He came across her in the process of curiously staring at the mirror, at her own reflection. Her hair was getting frizzed at the soaking she took from the rain earlier and was curling up around her face. She looked surprised when Sasuke barged in but after a split second she returned her attention to the mirror. She poked the reflective surface and contorted her face in what bordered on ridiculous. He bet that if he hadn't urged her to sit on the side bench, she wouldn't have stopped.

_What an odd contraption._ Sakura's eyes kept drifting on the mirror at the far side of the bathroom.

"I've prepared some hot water for you downstairs."

_And what would this be?_ She was bent over to inspect the porcelain bathtub, poking and prodding it as it was with the mirror. She hitched up her robe, swung a leg over the edge of the bathtub and slid in._ Is this my sleeping quarters? It is rather pleasant and snug._ Sasuke stared at her with a raised brow. She was too small to fit the entire tub completely. Her toes barely reached the edge of it and she will most likely keep sliding in if it were to be filled by water.

"It's a bathtub. It's where you take a bath," he explained. And when she looked at him blankly, he added: "It's where you clean yourself. You don't sleep in it because water is going to fill it." He didn't bother to add that this bathroom was unused and that she could definitely sleep in it if she wanted to. "You can clean up downstairs if that's what you want."

_I am in a _'bathtub' _now._ She imitated Sasuke's pronunciation. _I would want to take a _'bath.'

It wouldn't hurt, he supposed, they were already here and, besides, she might get a cold if she doesn't get warm. "All right, wait outside."

As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, he let the warm water run at the tub. He searched around the cupboards beneath the sink and, eventually, he found what he was looking for. Shampoos, conditioners, body salts, scented foams, and body washes. He didn't normally go out to the grocery store to specifically buy this, heck; he didn't even know he had one of these. He gave the maids—that were around once a week—an allowance to stock up the house once a month with whatever they deemed necessary. And he guessed he wasn't that surprised when they stocked up with a variety of hibiscus scented soaps and lavender bath salts. Sasuke didn't go grocery shopping that was what the maids were there for. He reminded to thank them later.

He poured bath salts and foaming bubbles and minutes later, the tub was overflowing with foam. He called out to Sakura and she came in.

_What is this?_ She asked as she scooped up a handful of foam. She tried to pluck it off her palm and failed. She tried again for a couple more times until Sasuke intervened.

"You can go in now."

Her eyes seemed to brighten up as she propped a leg in the tub, making the water slosh around a bit.

"You should remove your robe first."

_Robe?_ She looked at him oddly, and then she got it. _Oh, you mean this?_ She pointed to herself, cloaked with the robe. At his brief nod, she dropped her robe and placed her other leg in. She stood in the middle of the tub in her flimsy little white dress, and readied herself to settle in.

"And your dress." A perverse thought passed through Sasuke's mind when he said this. He wondered if this little girl is going to shy away at him. And this thought process surprised him, he wasn't usually like this.

As she carefully lifted the hem of her dress up to her inner thighs, he turned his back on the undressing girl. He was stunned; she had no ounce of reticence. It didn't matter if she was undressing in front of a boy—who is sexually active—she might as well had stripped in front of a crowd. Now he knew why Tsunade picked him for the job—telepathic abilities aside. Tsunade believed he was in control in such situations and that he'd be able to handle it. Personally, he felt a bit flattered, but he kind of felt insulted as well. It doesn't matter though. After what he deemed a sufficient amount of time, he turned back around to see that Sakura was leaning back on the tub—thankfully obscured with bubbles.

He crouched beside the tub and took out the shampoo and conditioner. "You clean this with your hair." He handed it to her and gestured to her hair that was plastered to her forehead and neck. She still smelled of the chemicals inside a cryotank, of burned metal but he didn't bother to mention that. "Do you understand?"

She gave him a nod in response, opened the shampoo bottle and smelled it. A strong, sweet vanilla scent wafted out of the hole of the shampoo bottle. _It smells heavenly._

"Then, I'm going to leave you now," he stood up and gathered the discarded clothes. "Don't be too lon— Hey! This is not edible." He snatched away the shampoo from Sakura who was in the action of drinking it. "This is for washing your hair." He held up a lock of her hair in front of her.

_But it smells delicious._

"And it will kill you if you consume it." Sasuke said, annoyed. He grabbed the side bench and placed it at the head of the tub. He gathered her hair—causing the back of his hand and fingers to brush her shoulders, he caught the slight shiver in her bones—and let it hung out the lip of tub. He took the shampoo in his hands and lathered it on her hair. This is certainly going to take some work.

_You are the one._

"What?"

_You are the one who awakened me from my slumber._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_You are. Your Light, I can feel it._

"Right, I suppose you've foreseen my destiny too."

_Do you want me to?_

"… does that mean you could also drive the Gales away like the Dream Sage?"

_No._

"Then what are you?"

_I told you, I am yours._

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

_You know what it means but you do not understand._

"That doesn't make sense, you know that right?"

_It will, in time._

Sakura's head was wrapped in a foamy mess after Sasuke finished, just like the tub. He noticed that to an ordinary bystander that he might look a tad bit weird. He was talking to himself—or more accurately to the back of Sakura's head—and the girl was totally engrossed at the foam surrounding her. The conversation was entirely one-sided. He rinsed off the shampoo on her hair—ignoring the mess that had gathered on the bathroom floor and soaked the hem of his jeans—and began to apply the conditioner. He remained silent; he refused to open his mouth anymore. He hears voices in his head, that can't be good.

_You have sad dreams, Sasuke._

His hand stopped momentarily, the statement stunned him, but he regained composure and continued. "Hn."

_You live only for revenge._

"Don't you think you're invading personal privacy by prying into my head when I'm unconscious?" He began to rinse off the conditioner.

_I do not pry, Sasuke, you brought me there._

"What? Why would I wan—"

He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He stood up by his perch and rinsed his own hands. "Wait here." He said and went downstairs to answer the door. Greeted by two loud blondes who kept complaining about the rain, he let them in. "What is she doing here?" he gritted.

"Oh, I saw Naruto at the Ladies' Wear section in K-Mart—what a surprise—and I asked him what he was doing lurking around there." Ino Yamanaka answered while she pulled her hair up into a tight bun and made herself comfortable in the living room couch. Naruto followed after her.

"You told her, didn't you?" Sasuke loomed over the pair that lounged on his sofa. His icy glare, pointed like daggers, focused on Naruto and emitted hostile auras. "You know what happens when classified information is leaked ou—"

"I—I didn't, exactly," exclaimed Naruto. "I told her you had your cousin over but she didn't bring any clothes and that I was buying some for her."

"Oh, relax! I already knew, Hokage-sama told me all about it, I just didn't know she was released today. So, I figured when there was a strange FEMALE LIVING IN SASUKE UCHIHA'S MANOR then that would be the Dream Sage Hokage-sama was talking about." Ino said smugly. "Where is she, anyway?" She looked behind her as if expecting to catch a glimpse of a ghost.

"Why would the Hokage tell you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Where is the trust?!" exclaimed Ino, her hands waving in the air and her head facing the heavens. "Hello, I'm a girl; I can take care of her feminine needs unlike _you_." She gestured all of Sasuke like it was a bad thing that he possesses the opposite chromosome. "Look, if you still don't believe me, hear me out: Her name's Sakura Haruno, her given age is eighteen, and she was sent here to you by a distant relative from God knows where because she wants to learn the Wise Ways of Ninjadom or whatever. See? I read the details too!" With that, she crossed her arms and settled back on the couch.

Sasuke was not impressed. He couldn't believe that Tsunade also assigned another ninja to his assignment. So much for trusted individuality. "She's upstairs, follow me."

As Sasuke guided them up the stairs, he listened to the conversation between the blonds.

"Are there other people involved in this operation?" asked Naruto seriously.

"You make it sound like its Mission Impossible. But, yeah, I think so, but she instructed them to not make their presence known so as to maintain its confidentiality. I don't know why though. I feel like she's being paranoid, like she's waiting for an invasion or something. Personally, I think it's hilarious."

"Jesus, the Dream Sage's like the President and we're like the Secret Service."

"Oh my God, so true."

And they continued to converse that way while Naruto hummed the Mission Impossible theme until they reached the bathroom. It was ridiculous. Naruto stayed outside to wait as he felt that it wasn't right to barge in a lady's bathing time. As Sasuke and Ino entered the room, he instantly felt that something was wrong. There was no pink head at the tub. He rushed directly to the tub and scooped out a limp and blue Sakura in his arm. Ino was beside him, wrapping her with a towel. He settled Sakura on the carpet on the floor of the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Ino as she felt Sakura's neck for a pulse.

"She must've fallen asleep and slid underwater." replied Sasuke as he tried to do CPR.

"Yeah, but she should've woken up and screamed or something!" Ino's voice rose as she told him this and at the same time she slightly slapped Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke unthinkingly wished she wouldn't do that, wouldn't hurt her. At Ino's distressed tone, Naruto barged in and demanded what happened even though the scene was pretty self-explanatory.

"She can't speak yet." Sasuke said, dully. But she could've asked me telepathically, he thought. Does it only work when it's close range? He wondered.

"What?! Why can't she spe—" Ino was cut off by a gurgling and heavy coughing coming from the figure beneath them.

"Oh thank God." She exclaimed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited on April 6, 2013.<br>****Author's Note: **Hey! Lookit dat! A new story. You should be incredibly proud. This is the longest chapter I've _ever_ typed.

I am an extremely inconsistent updater. I am the worst author ever. Anyway, I'll try to get my work done since it's already summer vacation. By the way, I finally graduated and finished high school! Yeah! College life here I come.

On the next few day, a surge of new stories will be uploaded. All chapter fics and none completed. So, please bare with me and review the stories so I can get my mojo on.


	2. Novelty

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><em>I turn the music up, I got my records on<em>  
><em>I shut the world outside until the lights come on<em>  
><em>Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone<em>  
><em>But I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me its abilities."<em>

"_So far, its chakra container can rival those of a Jinchuuriki minus the instability of going berserk."_

"_I see. Good progress there."_

"_Are there other things you'd like to add to its list of abilities?"_

"_Hmm… Can it see the dreams? Can it save us?"_

"_We can make that possible."_

"_That would be excellent."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What are they talking about?

Am I capable of doing such things?

Can I actually save lives?

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The three of you, kindly explain yourselves."

Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke sat right across the desk of a Hokage who struggled to keep her composure. Before they could answer though, Tsunade continued speaking.

"It was your first day on the job—your FIRST DAY—and the Dream Sage was already in danger of dying. Are you kidding me? I had the notion that if I left the Dream Sage under your care," she pointed at Sasuke menacingly, "she would be safe and sound like a pillow. But what do I get? She nearly drowned to death!" Tsunade threw her hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"Sakura-chan didn't drown, Tsunade-baachan." Naruto explained as a matter of a fact. "She just sort of sunk in the bathtub."

"I don't care how! I'm concerned about how she was experiencing a life-or-death situation." She grabbed a bottle of sake underneath her desk and poured herself a cup. "Are you seriously trained and experienced ANBU nin? How can you carelessly do that in a mission like this?" Tsunade drank the sake in one gulp and sank on her seat. There was a moment of silence that filled the Hokage's office and Ino took the chance to speak up.

"Tsunade-sama, we deeply apologize for the mistake we have committed. We have wholly underestimated the situation of bathing the Dream Sage and we promise that we shall take any punishment that you deem necessary." Ino spoke in such a formal tone that it took both Sasuke and Naruto by surprise. It was a completely different attitude from what they had encountered last night at Sasuke's bathroom where the Ino there was completely frantic and worried.

"I should remove you from this mission for recklessness." Tsunade muttered. She poured herself another cup of sake, drank it in one gulp and pinched the bridge of her nose. A habitual act caused by intense stress. "But I can't whether I like it or not." Sighs of relief came from the three ANBU nins. "The Dream Sage has already become accustomed to your presences. It has already begun and there is no point to start all over again. Just promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again."

Ino and Naruto nodded furiously and gave each other high-fives. Sasuke uttered a 'hn.'

Sasuke knew this was entirely his fault. If he hadn't left Sakura alone in the tub, she wouldn't have drowned. But how could he have known that a simple bath could be so freaking dangerous. He would have tried to explain himself; he wouldn't have let Naruto and Ino do all the talking but he was just too damn irritated with himself that he couldn't do such a simple task with ease. Besides, he already knew that the Hokage anticipated a mishap like this. It was inevitable. It was a mission that bordered on taking care of an alien practically.

"Now, for the actual reason why I called you here," Tsunade pushed aside the bottle of sake and the empty cup. She knotted her fingers and set it atop her paper-filled desk. "I'm guessing that Ino already told you that you aren't the only ones I've assigned for this S-rank mission." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in response. "Well, there are certain reasons why I did that. But for everybody's sake, let's just leave it at that. They will monitor, protect and aid you in taking care of the Dream Sage. So, do not be alarmed when they know the real identity of Sakura Haruno. Like you, Sasuke, they have read and analyzed the mission information. For now, their identities will be kept hidden but they will reveal themselves overtime."

"I don't understand why there are so many people involved in this mission. Aren't we enough to take care of Sakura-chan?" Naruto gestured to the two ninjas sitting beside him.

"Naruto, you take things too lightly." Tsunade sighed. "These are just precautions. You can never be too careful."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Well, it's because a week from now, your unit and some other will be going to Sunagakure." Tsunade replied seriously. "With the Dream Sage."

"What? For what?" Ino exclaimed. "I thought it would be imperative that we keep the fact that the Dream Sage is in our possession a secret."

"It is. But Konoha and Suna are allied nations. The Gales are coming and it is our vital role to keep the Dream Sage safe and if it means that we need support coming from Suna then so be it." Tsunade said determinedly. "I've already notified the Kazekage and he wants to see the Dream Sage for himself."

"No problem! We're going to see Gaara again!" Naruto punched the air with his fist.

"Basically, the mission summary is to go to Suna with the Dream Sage, meet with the Kazekage with the Dream Sage, and safely return to Konoha with the Dream Sage. Easy, yes?" As the three nins nodded, Tsunade stamped APPROVED to the mission folder.

Sasuke was told that the hospital has just released Sakura Haruno and he went there to pick her up. Naruto and Ino parted ways with him after they left the Hokage building. On his way to the Konoha Medical, he kept wondering about who were the other ninjas that knew about the Dream Sage. It was a really bad move for the Hokage to tell a large amount of people about such a top secret mission. He couldn't complain about it though. But he guessed that it would be better if there were a lot of people who knew. At least he wouldn't have to lie to them anymore; it would be much less of a hassle. Still, there were a couple things that kept on bugging him. Or maybe he was just becoming paranoid.

It might be because of his dream again last night:

He was alone, dressed in his ANBU garments, in a forest hazed with a thick red mist with nothing but the moon to illuminate his environment. He activated his Sharingan to pierce through the veil of fog that surrounded him.

If it weren't for the fact that he's a shinobi that has witnessed countless of deaths, he would've hurled at the sight before him. A myriad of dead bodies were scattered on the forest floor. He bent down to the nearest body—one that was lying flat on his stomach—to identify him but once he flipped the corpse all he could see was a blank face that lacked the usual featured senses.

Faceless.

Sasuke walked through the forest, careful not to step on anybody. He wondered if someone was tampering his dreams to manipulate them into horrible, wretched nightmares. He stopped abruptly in his search of someone breathing and quietly said, "Release." But nothing happened. This surely wasn't a genjutsu. It was your normal nightmare. Sasuke ventured further and deeper through the forest. He was about to call out to anyone alive when he heard a foot step on a weak branch causing it to break. Sasuke immediately directed his gaze at the source of the sound, his Sharingan locking in.

It was a little girl.

A faceless little girl.

As much as it unnerved him to see a faceless corpse, it was more unnerving to see a live one. He silently walked over to stand in front of the child, who acknowledged him by looking up. She barely reached his waist. Black hair graced her featureless face and this conflicted with her white dress. Apparently, they can still sense things whether they lack facial features or not, he deducted. Before he could ask her a question to test if she had the ability to speak with or without a mouth, she reached out to hold his hand. Sasuke felt the sharp contrast of his own warm hand and the chilly hand that tugged him towards the vague clearing north of where they were standing. His instincts told him to stay put and find another way. But Sasuke knew this was a nightmare and that this was the only way in nightmares and any other horror films. Besides, if the worst case scenario were to present itself, he could always wake up.

So, he followed the little girl.

They went past the shrubbery and into the small clearing right in the middle of the jungle. There was no mist here.

Sasuke felt a cold wave of nausea pass over him; a biting frost gripped his spine. He knew that no matter what kind of experience a shinobi could accumulate over the years in the battlefield it still wouldn't prepare them for the gruesome sight in front of him.

Before him, people with faces laid down flat on their backs on gurneys; thick leather cuffs were shackled on their wrists and ankles. Hovering over their heads were faceless children, much like the one holding his hand right now. These kids were standing on platforms that elevated them to the right height. Sasuke watched a male child—not older than ten—hold up a surgical scalpel and investigate its serration with a gloved finger. Once he seemed satisfied, he skinned the face of the man that lay on the gurney. Starting from his hairline down to his jawline, he peeled it off expertly.

The man's screams were lost to the night.

There were about four gurneys with people attached to them and all of them were writhing and screaming in pain as the skin of their face was detached. It was a sickening sight to watch. Sasuke wanted to help. He wanted to kill those little faceless children that held their surgical equipment with deadly ease. But he couldn't. He was paralyzed with trepidation and horror at the morbid scene to move.

The mini-mad surgeons weren't done, however. Once the skin was off—in the shape of a peeled facial mask—and all that was left was red muscle, they scooped out their eyeballs one by one, cutting the nerves that attached itself along the way.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to wake up.

He wanted to wake up from this lurid nightmare.

And with that mantra repeating on his subconscious mind, everything disappeared like smoke and his eyes snapped open. He woke up with beads of sweat all over his body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**a **C**heríe  
>AeroCharm<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong>N<strong>ovelty

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't decode the meaning of his dream. But maybe a certain dreamseer could.

Sasuke walked through the sliding doors of Konoha Medical, his senses were instantly infiltrated with the smell of antiseptics and bleach. The typical hospital scents he'd come to hate whenever he got admitted.

Today was relatively calm and only a few patients lingered in the ER; waiting for treatment. Of course, the hospital doesn't always stay this way forever. Countless times Sasuke witnessed the hospital crammed with heavily injured nins who came home from their missions, armed with the belief that once they reach the motherland they could be saved. However, the fates can be cruel and they beg to differ. Sasuke strode to the desk up front.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said to the receptionist.

The brunette behind the desk appeared far too busy with a phone call to hear what Sasuke said. Judging from her animated voice, the phone call definitely wasn't business related since their conversation involved of the latest sales and local gossip.

Sasuke cleared his throat and repeated what he said with a louder and commanding voice that he reserved only for his teammates when in a mission and not for civilians.

The receptionist's first glance was irritated but she did a double take and blatantly stared at the handsome man before her. Immediately, she turned pink and whispered an "I'll call you later" to the caller. "I-I'm sorry. Sakura Haruno, was it?" she asked timidly.

"Yes."

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm her guardian, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh. Yes, Shizune-san said you were coming." She said breezily, tucking a strand of hair behind her hear and sending Sasuke a flirtatious smile. "I just didn't know when." She chuckled lightly.

"What room is she in?" Sasuke asked directly, unaffected by her actions.

The receptionist smile faltered, turned to face her computer and searched through her database for the needed patient. When she found what she was looking for, she gave Sasuke the directions he needed with a coy smile. Sasuke did not return her smile and stalked off to where Sakura was waiting. Why would the hospital hire such an unfitting employee?

Sasuke found Sakura sitting in the waiting room at the end of the hall on the second floor. She was dressed in the jeans and grey hoodie Ino bought her. Recalling what happened yesterday, he felt a pang of guilt well up inside him. It was careless of him to underestimate the situation. As a result, Sakura had to stay in the hospital for the night. Her head was bent, long pink tresses pooling on her lap, too busy observing her toes clad in slippers that she didn't notice the shadow that loomed in front of her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She looked up in surprise. When she saw a familiar face, Sakura relaxed and stood up, nodding in response. She picked up her bag which Sasuke relieved her of and slung over his shoulder. They walked out of the hospital, passing by the receptionist that bid them goodbye but gained no response from either person.

_Sasuke… I am sorry._

The unexpected voice in his head startled him. He still wasn't used to Sakura's telepathic tendencies. He glanced at the pink-haired girl beside him, who was also looking back, with a raised brow. The young Uchiha had no idea why she was apologizing out of the blue.

Understanding what his expression meant, she answered subconsciously. _For causing you trouble_.

"Aa." He replied. "It's my fault. Not yours."

_I lost consciousness when you were gone. I'm sorry._

He shook his head in finality, somewhat aware of the stares he received as he spoke to a mute Sakura. The last thing he needed was for rumors to spread about his sanity on top of his confused sexuality.

Unlike yesterday, the skies of Konoha weren't threatening to shower the village and envelop it in a chilly weather. There were harmless clouds that decorated the sky which Sakura gazed at curiously. When they reached the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke told her to follow him to her room. He led her to a room beside his on the second floor. It was a quaint room with a queen-sized bed tucked in the corner parallel to the windows that had the view of the vast backyard the Uchiha's had.. It was complete with a desk, closet and TV up on the wall. It was clear that the room wasn't used in years and was recently cleaned up for their guest.

"This is where you sleep," he said, directing Sakura to the bed. "I sleep on the other room to the right."

She sat on the bed, surprised when the mattress sunk underneath her weight. She pulled up her legs and lay prone on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. Turning her head to the man that stood by the bed, she gave him a subtle smile.

_This is certainly comfortable than the bathtub and the one at where I stayed last night._

The last Uchiha knew those hospital beds weren't exactly comfortable. He would know since he was a regular there. Nothing but the best for an Uchiha's guest, he thought. One last look at Sakura, still lying and enjoying the feel of her bed, he turned his back on her and made way to the door. He was quite amused by someone so unfamiliar with earthly objects. She's like a child with her wide and questioning orbs that never ceased to be amazed at the smallest and unremarkable things.

_Something is troubling you. What is it?_

Her message made him stand still, his hand hovering at the door knob. He weighed the pros and cons of telling her about his dream since she might not really be a Dream Sage. However, telling her won't hurt anyone, would it?

_Sasuke?_

Said man turned around and looked back, Sakura still lay on the bed but her eyes were focused on him, and walked towards her. She pulled herself into a sitting position as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Sasuke wouldn't normally tell anyone his worries because, after all, he is still a trained shinobi. And a shinobi is taught to rid himself of any emotions because emotions are hindrances in combat. But something about Sakura—this girl who he has to introduce to mundane activities—makes him want to tell her things that he's buried in the depths of his mind. Emotions, be damned.

Then he narrated his dream to her. Not missing any detail at all, in case it proved to be vital in decoding what it meant. As he told her, Sakura's eyes were transfixed on him intently, taking in everything he imparted. She remained silent and still the whole time. She didn't even flinch when he got to the part of little faceless spawns of Satan skinned fully grown humans in startling precision.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked when he finished.

_You are disturbed._

He didn't know if he should be insulted or tell her that he was fully aware of it. The youngest Uchiha has witnessed his family murdered, has been bitten and cursed by a pedophilic snake at a young age, has a brother who committed genocide on his own clan and lived to torment him, has reoccurring dreams that leaves him retching every morning, and, to top it all off, he has been assigned as the head of a babysitting confederation that takes care of an antediluvian girl who may or may not be the savior of Konoha. Even he's stunned that he lasted this long and still have his sanity intact.

"I'm aware of that." He muttered, settling for the latter.

_I don't mean it that way_, a small smile tugged on her lips. _You are bothered_.

"That much, I've gathered." He ran a hand through his hair and lied down, feet still touching the floor and an arm covering his eyes.

_Your dreams symbolize something_, she imitated Sasuke's position. Her feet, however, were too short to touch the ground and her gaze was focused on the ceiling. _The faceless children are your childhood and the grown people symbolize the present, possibly even the future. The skinning may imply the uncovering of_—

Onyx eyes snapped to the shriek that emanated from the door and shook the room. A certain whiskered blonde pointed a finger at Sasuke accusingly while he shrieked rubbish that roughly sounded like bed, Sakura's innocence, and Sasuke's dirty little fingers. When Ino appeared behind the dobe, he threw himself on Ino's shoulder and cried about how Sasuke tainted Sakura-chan. Naruto's female counterpart peeled the boy off her shoulder with a glare.

"Grow a pair, Naruto." Ino chided

_What is happening to Naruto?_

"He is being a complete pain in the ass." Sasuke answered and pushed himself off the bed. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, inwardly annoyed at the unwelcome visitors, directing the question to the two blondes that stood on the doorway.

"I still haven't introduced myself to Dream Girl over here." Ino walked over and sat beside Sakura, who also pulled herself to a sitting position. "Hi. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She stuck out her hand; a pleasant smile graced her face. Sakura took the offered hand and Ino shook it. When the rosen-haired girl remained silent, Ino smacked her forehead lightly. "Oh, right. I completely forgot that you can't speak yet. That has to change soon." She uttered with a playful wink.

"No way! Teme, save her before she becomes like that son of a—"

"Naruto!" Ino shouted, abruptly standing up and pointed a finger at him incredulously. "I'll have you know that it's better she takes up after me rather than _you_."

This two should not be in the same room, Sasuke thought as he continued to watch the battle of the blondes. He could barely stand Naruto or Ino and when they're both together he can feel his patience running thin. Naruto is his best friend—even if he doesn't verbally admit it—but sometimes he could be such a thorn on his side. Sasuke might have to kill them when they bring Sakura into their leagues. He turned his attention to the Dream Sage that watched them argue intently. It seemed that she didn't have any qualms about the two people bickering in front of her.

"Is that all you came here for?" Sasuke interrupted, two pairs of cerulean eyes snapped to him.

"Well, I'm putting myself head of Sakura's female essentials." Ino proclaimed, hands on her hips as if to emphasize her authority. "So, expect more of me in your humble abode."

"And who died and made you head of this operation?" Sasuke voiced.

"Listen, Sasuke, Sakura is a lady and you are a man," Ino stated, pulling Sakura to stand up, patting her head as the pinkette barely reached Ino's eyes. A faint 'duh' was said in the background by Naruto. "And she is absolutely oblivious with human conventions and you are—you know—_Sasuke_." She motioned to him from head to toe like it was a bad thing. "Someone has to teach her about the what-and-what-nots and the meaning of life and the rules of feminism and it sure as hell can't be you."

Sasuke knew that Ino was up to something. From their genin days, Sasuke could already tell how Ino manipulated people to do her bidding. She'd start rationalizing things that weren't that justifiable through her incessant babbling. A lot of people have fallen for her vindication, he could see Naruto beginning to buy Ino's explanation but he refuses to be one of them.

"What are you up to, Ino?" The raven-haired Uchiha probed.

"Wh-What?" Ino looked taken aback. "Whatever could you mean?" She asked in too-sweet voice.

"You're up to something. Spill it." He glared at her.

"Alright, alright, already. Stop giving me the stink eye." Ino waved him off in an effort to break away his scowl. "I kind of want to make her live normally." She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Ino, she's the Dream Sage. She _can't_ lead a normal life." Sasuke opposed bluntly, purposely avoiding Sakura's blatant stare. The unspoken fact hovered in the air as he finished his statement. All of them were aware that Sakura will be brought to the front line once the Gales War begins and that there's a fifty-fifty percent chance that she'll come out alive. Yet, Ino still wanted to make her a standard human being.

The light atmosphere that enveloped the room previously changed to a tense one.

"That doesn't mean she can't live, Teme." Naruto breathed quietly, pulling Sakura to sit beside him, a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would you want her to?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because, Sasuke!" Ino cried.

Sasuke understood what she meant. Sasuke understood why they were pushing for Sakura to experience the world. They wanted her to make the most out of it especially since she's living in borrowed time. But Sasuke knew it was a terrible notion. What if the girl grew attached to her surroundings? People would form bonds with her and she would develop emotions and feelings that would shroud her sense of responsibility. She would be Konoha's downfall if that were to happen. Did they want that?

"Why _don't_ you want her to?" Naruto asked, his cobalt gaze held his own charcoal ones seriously.

If Sasuke's point of view was that she would weaken with the bonds she's formed then Naruto's perception was the complete opposite. The dobe thought that a bond makes one strong because one has something to fight for. It sounded entirely silly to Sasuke's ears because he knew for a fact that that's not totally true.

Sasuke was a realist. Relationships are an inconvenience and feelings are useless. These would only cloud Sakura's better judgment when the time comes. He believed when Sakura dies in battle, the people around her would be hurt and would mourn her loss whereas if she didn't have any of them then no one will grieve.

Naruto—and maybe Ino, too—was an idealist. He lived in a world where bonds and precious people make you stronger because fighting to protect them is the only way to victory. He believed that it's better to have friends that fight by your side than having none at all.

"Because she is the Dream Sage," Sasuke answered. "And feelings are luxuries she can't afford."

_I'm not_. Sakura, who remained silent throughout the whole exchange, stood up and walked towards Sasuke in the middle of the room. Close enough that Sakura needed to crane her neck to meet his gaze. He almost forgot that she was there, the way they talked about her seemed like she wasn't in the room.

Sasuke looked down at the short girl who looked up to him with a blank expression. "What?"

_I'm not the Dream Sage. I told you, I'm yours_.

Sasuke sighed heavily, not knowing what to make of what she kept on saying. He shifted his attention from Sakura to the blondes behind her. They looked at him questioningly, wondering about what Sakura told him telepathically. He shook his head, not making a big deal of it.

"It's getting late," Sasuke glanced at the wall clock above the TV. "You guys need to go. Sakura needs to rest."

"Fine," Ino grunted. "But we'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, aware that Ino didn't need his permission to come to his place. She imposed her presence anywhere if she wanted to, not caring if she was intruding or not. The blonde duo bid their farewells to the pair. Sakura imitated Ino's gesture of a goodbye, waving her raised hand timidly.

He had definitely met his limit at speaking today because of two particular people.

When they exited the room, Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, guiding Sakura to the bed. He set aside the sheets and waited for Sakura to climb in. Feeling that Sakura was comfortable already, he tucked her in and proceeded to walk out. He stopped by the door, by the light switch. "Can you sleep with the lights out?" Sasuke inquired over his shoulder at the girl bundled under warm comforters. She looked like the covers were swallowing her petite form.

_I've slept in the dark for a long time. I suppose I can do it again._

Sasuke remembered the day they found her asleep in that dark white room, suspended in that transparent glass case. He wondered offhandedly how long she had stayed in that state before flicking the lights off, the room immediately drowned in darkness.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he exited and retreated to his own room.

* * *

><p><em>And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night<em>  
><em>Until Monday morning feels another life<em>  
><em>I turn the music up, I'm on a roll this time<em>  
><em>And heaven is in sight, Ooh<em>

* * *

><p>Ino and Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Mansion earlier than Sasuke had expected. Ino raided his fridge and began to cook breakfast while Naruto stocked his cupboards with ramen which led Sasuke to believe that his teammate was moving in. The raven-haired Uchiha shuddered inwardly at the thought.<p>

After eating breakfast, Ino herded Sakura to the bathroom upstairs with the explanation of teaching her the wise ways of cleaning one's self. Sasuke thanked Ino in his mind, remembering the disaster he had caused when he attempted to bathe Sakura. Naruto stationed himself at the living room, playing video games that Sasuke never touched.

"Oh yeah, Teme, Kakashi-sensei wanted you to meet him at the training grounds around 10." Naruto informed, eyes still glued to the game he played.

"About?" Sasuke sat on the couch while Naruto sat on the floor. He watched Naruto's character on the screen jump off one of the buildings and land gracefully on another infrastructure.

"I dunno," he said distractedly as he evaded an enemy. "Said it was confidential."

Sasuke pondered whether it was a good idea to leave Sakura in the hands of these two. He'd rather not take Sakura out as much since the more people knew of her presence—even if she was under the guise of being Sasuke's relative—the more she'd attract unwanted attention. And with that atrocious pink hair, he was fairly sure people would do double takes, she stood out like a sore thumb.

Making his decision, he stood up. "I'll be out. Do not leave this place. And take care of her." He ordered tersely and walked out the door after grabbing his coat.

A few minutes later, Ino reappeared in the room with a fresh-out-of-the-shower Sakura. She wore the same jeans and slippers she wore yesterday and a maroon and white three-quartered sleeved shirt. They sat on either side of Naruto on the couch.

"Where is Sasuke?" Ino asked, gaze snapping side-to-side and looking for the man of the house.

"Kakashi…" Naruto murmured, attention focused on the monster boss his character battled on the screen. "Bridge… ah! Confidential."

"He's out? When will he be back?"

"Later… oh, hell yes! Take that you disgusting beast!" The Kyuubi-container jumped up abruptly, cheering for his victory, he pulled Sakura up to jump with him, which the girl blindly went along. "Did you see that, Sakura-chan? I'm not only the number one ninja but also the number one gamer in the world!" He beamed.

"Don't mind him, Sakura." Ino pulled Sakura away from Naruto's hold and made her sit on the couch again. "We should go out today. Take advantage of Sasuke's absence, you know."

"Sasuke said not to leave the place." Naruto interjected, setting the controller down at the coffee table.

"Meh, Sasuke, Schmaske." Ino shrugged. "Come on, Naruto, let's take her out. She needs to get out of here. I'm worried for her sanity. God knows what this mansion could do with all the Uchiha-angst to a healthy girl."

"I see your point." Naruto rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner before he spoke again. "Yeah, yeah, let's go. You're going to love Konoha, Sakura-chan!"

It was a relatively windy Sunday morning; the streets were bustling with people on their way to eat lunch. The trio leisurely strolled through the bustling Konoha streets. The loud pair flanked Sakura's side as they engaged in light conversation, occasionally asking Sakura questions that she could answer with a nod or shake of the head.

Ino was clad in a dark violet coat that reached her knees, underneath she wore a sweater dress and thick leggings completed with knee-high boots to ward off the chilly October weather. Naruto donned an orange and black jacket over a dark-colored shirt and jeans finished with thick-soled shoes that were made to withstand extreme conditions.

The patisserie shop they stopped by was a cozy building with a forest green awning and an 'And Everything Nice' sign scrawled on their window in swirly handwriting. Naruto whined as they entered the establishment since he voted that they should have visited the ramen stand first. The shop's interior seemed even more inviting as the smell of cakes and coffee wafted through the air. It had a forest motif adorned with a few trinkets and ornaments that either hung on walls or dangled from the ceiling charmingly. The cashier welcomed them and they sat themselves on a nearby table adjacent to the window. Ino ordered for them since she was a regular in the shop and knew the menu like it was the back of her hand.

Setting down the tray filled with different flavored cakes and warm beverages, Ino plopped down beside Naruto, opposite of Sakura. She handed over the tea and strawberry cake to Sakura, hot chocolate and fruit cake to Naruto and black coffee and cheesecake to herself. Naruto instantly dug in, forgetting his earlier protests.

Sakura eyed the blonde boy across from her and mimicked how he ate his dessert but with less zeal than the blonde exhibited.

"Sakura-chan, can you speak?" Ino asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, don't be shy." Naruto grinned as he took another bite from his cake.

Sakura eyed them and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean, I know you speak to Sasuke in his mind—which is really cool and all—but it would be better if you spoke to us too, you know. So, we can like avoid further accidents in the future." Ino stated, referring to the bathing incident the other day.

Sakura nodded to her, signaling that she does want to learn how to speak.

"Baby steps, Ino," Naruto corrected, licking off the remaining icing on his fork. "Does the cake taste good, Sakura-chan?" He asked cheerily in a tone commonly used for kindergarteners.

"She's unspeaking, not incompetent." Ino interjected.

Sakura took a bite from her cake and nodded in response to Naruto's question.

"Okay, say 'good' for me, Sakura-chan?" The kyuubi-container requested, his lips curling to form the word, ignoring Ino's statement.

Sakura tried to copy what the blonde boy showed her, lips contorting to odd twists.

"Like this," Naruto demonstrated. The Uzumaki boy's behavior caused the cashier and a couple at the far end of the room looks at him weirdly. "Now say guh… come on, Sakura-chan, you can do it… guh… guuuuuuuuh—duh…"

Ino smacked the back of the boy's head which caused him to lurch forward a bit. "You are ridiculous."

"Wh—what? I don't see you coming up with a better plan, you pig."

"What did you just call me, you jerk?!"

The two started off on one of their tirades again. Abruptly, they stopped when they heard a tentative and unfamiliar voice saying the word Naruto worked so hard to pronounce. Slowly their sun-kissed crowns turned to the pinkette in front of them with wide sapphire eyes.

"…good…" Sakura murmured, unsure if she said it right, her expression concentrated.

The next actions that occurred took everyone in the shop by surprise, the dispute a while ago gone like the wind. The Hokage aspirant suddenly stood and pulled Sakura to her feet, hugging her tightly as he jumped for joy while the florist-kunoichi clapped her hands in delight and squealed.

"My baby's first word!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling every bit like the proud mother who taught her child how to speak.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes<em>  
><em>But my heart is beating and my pulses start<em>  
><em>Cathedrals in my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi knew about Sasuke's mission; about the Dream Sage put under his care.<p>

The Copy Ninja also knew Sasuke hated these types of jobs. He believed that these kinds were for genins and not for elite jounins and ANBUs like himself. Of course, Kakashi was also aware that his Uchiha pride took up half of his dislike for guard-and-care type missions. So, he called Sasuke to meet up with him for the sole purpose of making fun of him.

It was a complete waste of time, Sasuke thought. Kakashi arrived thirty minutes late with a petty excuse and, on top of that, their discussion consisted only of innuendoes and racy suggestions from Kakashi's part and angry grunts from Sasuke's. The Chidori-user couldn't believe he left his post for this.

On his way home, Sasuke pondered what the three were up to.

There were only a handful of times that Sasuke Uchiha felt his blood ran cold. The first time he felt that was when he saw his parents murdered, the second is when he came face to face with the Snake Sannin at the Forest of Death, and the last is when he fought Itachi Uchiha and failed.

Arriving to his mansion and discovering that it was void of his charge and fellow nins, he felt that ominous sensation once again. This time, however, the sensation was short-lived and it was immediately replaced with white hot fury.

He clearly told the dobe to stay put, didn't he? Was it too hard for his brain to comprehend the risks of taking the Dream Sage outside? Clenching his hands into fists, he decided he was going to strangle Naruto once he finds him. And that other blonde too. He slammed the door as he went out of his house. Instincts told him to check out Ichiraku's first, knowing that that was the dobe's second home. When he was nowhere in sight at the ramen stand, he stomped off to the flower shop Ino inherited from her parents. When they weren't there either, he wandered where they could be.

Sasuke stood in the middle of a busy Konoha sidewalk, not caring of the people that passed by him like a river stream halved into two by an unmoving rock. He knew he shouldn't have left Sakura in the hands of those fools. He should've brought her along with his meeting with Kakashi-sensei. He had no clue where to go to next.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-san." A timid yet familiar voice greeted from behind him.

He turned and greeted the Hyuuga heiress with a nod, the Byakugan-user fiddled with the hem of her sweater. Hinata Hyuuga was one of the girls that did not fawn over him, favoring a certain blonde, blue-eyed boy with unlimited energy instead. And he was rather thankful for that. He was comfortable around the white-eyed heiress and figured that he could ask her for her unrequited love's location.

"Sasuke-san, I-I w-was about to go to your p-place…"

He raised a brow, signaling her to continue.

"Hokage-sama said your… um… c-cousin m-might be interested in learning m-medical jutsus a-and chakra control." Hinata stumbled over her words but she held his questioning gaze. "I-I'm supposed to teach h-her." Snowy orbs glanced around the people around her cautiously.

"You're part of the team?" Sasuke clarified.

"Yes."

"I see," he began. "We must find my cousin first before you could teach her."

Hinata was surprised at what the Sharingan-user had said. "D-Did something bad happen?"

"The dobe and that Yamanaka happened," Sasuke hissed. "Do you know where they could be?"

"Have y-you checked I-Ino-san's and N-N-Naruto-kun's?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ino-san hangs out a l-lot at this c-cake shop at the W-West District. T-They could be there."

True to Hinata's word, the missing threesome was there, laughing and eating, completely oblivious to the infuriated Uchiha coming their way. Two pairs of cerulean eyes and a single emerald one looked up to meet an exasperated onyx that stood at the end of their table. A bashful violet-haired girl was one step away from joining them.

"Hey, Sasuke! Hi, Hina-chan!" Ino greeted, not looking the slightest bit affected by the glare Sasuke directed at her.

"Hina-chan have a seat—" Naruto followed suit, feigning innocence. Said girl turning red at the attention the boy she admired gave her and sat beside Sakura, leaving Sasuke looming before them.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house." Sasuke declared, glowering at the two that sat opposite of Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke… we only wanted Sakura-chan to get some fresh air—" Ino lied.

"You could've brought her to the backyard."

"—and to see Konoha too—"

"She's got the perfect view at the upper terrace."

"— and also to taste Konoha cuisine—"

"You mean food. There's food in the fridge, Ino."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE." Ino exasperated, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

For the second time in the day, a small voice made heads turn and grab everyone's attention. Sasuke's gaze snapped to the owner of the unfamiliar yet recognizable voice.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, her emeralds looked up at him imploringly.

The voice that had sounded in his head had an omniscient quality to it but the one he's hearing now sounded solid and real and normal. Sasuke took a moment to distinguish the voice he heard was not in his head but from the rosen-haired's lips. His charcoal eyes turned from the blonde duo then to Sakura's and back, his fury slowly diminishing.

"Yeah, that's right, Teme." Naruto announced proudly. "_I_ taught her how to speak!"

"_We_ taught her how to speak." Ino corrected.

"What?! Stop taking credit where credit isn't due, pig!"

"You little—"

"S-Sakura-san, I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga," the white-eyed girl introduced, taking the chance that her three fellow nins were distracted and offering her hand.

Sakura gave her a polite smile and shook her hand, she was about to utter something to Hyuuga before Sasuke spoke to her.

"Sakura, stand up." Sasuke ordered. He sounded every bit like the overprotective father that caught his daughter partying after dark. "We're leaving."

Obediently, the supposed Dream Sage stood up and walked over beside Sasuke's with a blank expression.

"Aww, Teme, come on. She still hasn't tasted the—"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said icily, glaring his life rival. "Don't even think of coming over. Both of you." He turned towards Hinata. "You may teach her when you have the time but not today, Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded, understanding.

With Sasuke's declarations laid to the table, he stalked off the shop. Sakura followed him, stopping at the entrance, and waved goodbye—a gesture she learned from Ino the other night—to the three who watched them go off. As she exited the shop, she caught up to Sasuke who slowly walked away from the shop. Reaching his side, she glanced up at him expectantly as they made their way to the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke could no longer stand gaze that was boring holes on the side of his fave. She was looking at him for a full three minutes like she expected him to say something. Sasuke—known for his unwavering placidity—was undone by this… _this girl_. She was like a mini-Morino Ibiki with pink hair

"What?" He asked, scanning the girl beside him. She donned a coat and scarf Ino had bought her over her attire earlier and ankle-high boots replaced her slippers. Sasuke was relieved that they, at least, dressed her to the weather accordingly.

"Are you angry?" She asked, tightening the scarf around her neck when a gust of wind passed them.

Irritated? Yes. Pissed off? Definitely. Angry? Most certainly. She doesn't have to be aware of it though. Besides, he wasn't angry at her.

"No."

"I see." Sakura broke off her gaze and focused on the path ahead of her.

It still was sort of off-setting for Sasuke to hear her voice sound so tangible than wistful. He was pleased that she could speak like a normal person already but he was a bit saddened that their mind connection—whatever they call it—was gone even if her voice in his mind made him uncomfortable.

The walk to the Uchiha Mansion was engulfed with comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak. Sasuke was glad that Sakura didn't become as chatty as the two blondes on her first talking session.

"Do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked as they entered the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

Sasuke—being made independent at such a young age—learned how to cook food on his own. He couldn't rely on ramen like the dobe could every day. He used the recipes his mother had to make his own food and he found cooking was easy once you got the hang of it. However, this is the first time he'll cook for someone other than himself.

"No, thank you. I'm quite full." Sakura answered, sitting on the high stool in front of the island table.

The Uchiha Mansion's kitchen was quite spacey. There was room for every type of culinary appliance in vast space.

"Aa." Sasuke grabbed two bottles of water, sat down across from her on and handed Sakura a bottle. When she was clueless of how to open it, she gave it back to Sasuke who twisted the cap and passed it back to her. "How can you speak?"

She took a sip and answered. "Ino told me to use my mouth instead of my mind."

Obviously.

Once more, silence engulfed the two. Sasuke broke it first with a question.

"What are you, really?"

"I am like you."

"Human?"

She nodded in response.

"Why do you keep telling me you're mine?"

"Because I am."

"So you're not the Dream Sage?"

"I'm not." Sasuke caught the underlying sigh Sakura made. Of course, when one is asked repeatedly one is bound to be annoyed. Getting the hint, he decided he should lay off the questioning and urge her to rest.

"You should go to bed."

* * *

><p><em>As we saw, oh, this light<em>  
><em>I swear you emerge blinking into<em>  
><em>To tell me it's alright<em>  
><em>As we soar walls<em>  
><em>Every siren is a symphony<em>  
><em>And every tear's a waterfall<em>

* * *

><p>Ino and Naruto spent the following days at Sasuke's despite his warnings. Ino brought DVDs for Sakura and her to watch in order for her to learn more about being human. Another reason Ino said was that so she wouldn't turn into an emotionally-stunted person like Sasuke. Hinata dropped by, too, to teach Sakura medical jutsus. Sasuke didn't know Sakura had chakra. Another detail Tsunade failed to share to him.<p>

It seemed that there's a lot more his Hokage hadn't told him.

Nevertheless, Sasuke noticed that Sakura speaks a lot more over the past few days. This was Ino and Naruto's doing. Whenever Sakura remained quiet, Naruto would ask her what she was thinking and she would answer obediently. If Sakura looked at something curiously, Ino would swoop in and ask her what she didn't understand. Sakura was oblivious to the fact that she had the choice to not answer to their pestering.

The telepathic connection between Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be disabled as Sakura became more vocal. He concluded that it was probably for the better.

Sasuke wished they would stop making her more and more social and outgoing.

The last thing he needed was a loud-mouthed pink-haired girl living under his roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited on June 3, 2013.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:** I have no excuse.

First of all, I have written the whole plot line for this story. It only needs to be put in paper... or screen in this case. So, yes, I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Even if it kills me.

Second, I've tweaked the first chapter for a bit. I reread it and I spotted so many mistakes. It sucks. I think I need a beta so that I won't butcher the story with terrible grammar, spelling and wording. Oh, and sorry in advance for any mistakes I happen to commit on this chapter. AND I CHANGED THE SUMMARY, btw!

Third, I didn't make Saskay too OOC, right? I mean, it's incredibly hard to get in the mind of that Uchiha. Ugh.

Fourth, I HAVE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY. Kinda gets me in the mood!

Fifth, last but not the least. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! You're all awesome for reading my story. I hope I don't lose you. Come give momma a hug. *huggles* Please continue to review, mmkay?

Hope you like this one!


	3. Alliance

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><em>When Rome's in ruins,<br>We are the lions free of the coliseums  
>In poison places, we're anti-venom<br>We're the beginning of the end_

* * *

><p>"<em>Here it is."<em>

"_It has awakened."_

"_Eyes of salvation and a predisposition for redemption, this could be the most successful one yet."_

"_Perhaps, it's time for it to be free of its cell."_

"_Not so soon. We still haven't predicted if it can live on its own."_

"_That is something we have yet to find out."_

"_B-But…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Those voices… who are these people?

Will they help me save others?

What are their intentions?

Why am I bound?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waiting was never one of Sasuke Uchiha's greatest skills.

In fact, he despised waiting with a passion.

Why can't people just arrive on time? It is really inconsiderate for one to make someone wait especially when that said someone had better things to do than bide one's time. Sasuke never came late in his entire life. Having the values of punctuality instilled in him by his mother at a very young age, Sasuke became extremely prompt at anything and everything in his adult years. As his genin days came, it seemed that the gods were laughing at him when they gave him the King of Tardiness for a sensei. Kakashi, then, drilled into him the significance of patience, saying that it was what made a shinobi these days. The young Uchiha wasn't sure if he said that because it made someone really great or because he was really too lazy to come on time on their meetings. He suspected it was the latter.

Along with Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, he waited in the Hokage's office for the rest of their team to arrive for their mission to Suna. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Fifth Generation Shadow fuss about her paperwork and ignore the four—three dressed in their respective shinobi gear and one that donned a cloak over their civilian outfit—that hung out in her office in their separate spots.

That annoying Yamanaka florist-nin sat on one of the chairs in front of the Hokage, picking off invisible lint on her forest green Jounin vest. The other blonde dobe stood behind the Hokage and looked out at the Konoha view as he mouthed off at his Obaa-chan how she should pass off a bill about ramen. While he leaned against the wall on the left casually, ignoring the world as well, while his pink-haired charge stood near him and fumbled with her cloak.

It was a pleasant morning if not rather windy and the skies were clear of any threatening clouds. It was the perfect day for a trip to Suna and for Sakura to meet their Kazekage. And they were going to get to that if the other members of their team could just arrive already.

Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh.

He really hated waiting.

Sensing two familiar chakra signatures standing outside the door, Sasuke eyed the door as a quiet knock was heard. When given permission to enter by Tsunade, two fully grown men strode into the room and bowed before their Hokage.

"I can't believe Fuzzy Brows is coming with us!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over and clapped Rock Lee's back in greeting. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes at the new arrival, annoyed at the prospect of having another bubbly persona at his dispense.

"Why, of course, Naruto-kun!" Lee chuckled, seeming to not hear the dobe's playful jibe. "I see you are still shining as brightly as ever since our last spar."

"I get why Lee's coming with us but why is Neji here too?" Ino interrupted, standing up and eyeing the Hyuuga with arms crossed on her chest.

"I've been assigned to be the tracker and the leader of the team that will escort Uchiha and the Dream Sage." Neji explained mechanically.

"…Sakura." Sasuke uttered silently, pushing himself off his position on the wall and standing in front of Neji. Sakura trailed after him and stood a little behind the two. "Her name's Sakura, not Dream Sage."

The Hyuuga met his glare directly with a blank expression.

From the very beginning, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans were never really in good terms. Both possessing powerful Kekkei Genkais, it was inevitable for rivalries to be born. The enmity, however, had mellowed out now that there was only one Uchiha left in Konoha. It didn't mean it was gone altogether though. Sasuke still disliked the white-eyed man but somehow they managed to be civil in each other's presences.

"Hold up," Naruto stepped in front of the two Kekkei Genkai users with raised hands. "I thought Teme was team leader. And aren't we," He motioned to the nins in the room aside from the Hokage who observed them quietly—paperwork forgotten. "Supposed to look after Sakura-chan to Suna? I'm confused."

Tsunade cleared her throat, causing all her subjects to turn to her and to stand at attention.

"Under orders of the Hokage, the mission is for Team Neji led by Neji Hyuuga and composed of Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka to escort Sasuke Uchiha and the Dream Sage under the alias of Sakura Haruno to Sunagakure to meet the Kazekage and iron the alliance between the two Hidden Villages for the incoming Gales. Any hostilities encountered over the course of this mission must be avoided at all costs. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno must be brought back to Konohagakure territory safe and unharmed for this mission to be a success. The priority is to get back here as quick as possible." Tsunade instructed in her usual authoritative voice, making no room for failures or arguments.

Sasuke remained quiet, silently absorbing what he had heard. Was he part of—

Naruto burst out laughing, effectively breaking the somber atmosphere in the office.

"S-So you're saying T-Teme is _one of the goods_?" The dobe managed to utter in between his sniggers. "T-That's priceless!"

"Exactly. Sasuke isn't part of the team. He and Sakura are your," Tsunade pointed to Team Neji that stood opposite of Sasuke and Sakura with an entertained expression. "Precious cargo."

The Uchiha closed his eyes in order to calm himself as he heard the Kyuubi container laugh even harder. Only to open to Ino stifling her giggle with a hand, and Neji smirking in amusement.

"I'm glad to witness the youth my beloved team is exhibiting." Lee beamed, stepping towards their 'precious cargo'. "Our exuberance will protect you even if I have to run a thousand laps! You shall be in good hands, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san."

To say that Sasuke was humiliated was an understatement. Never in his whole twenty four years of living has he ever been so degraded. He had deemed himself as a formidable and unfailing shinobi in Konoha where he had been ranked as an elite Jounin and an ANBU captain, not to mention that he belonged to one of the most renowned clans in all of Fire Country. To be reduced to such… such a low level as a _civilian_—even if it's just for this mission—is a _disgrace_. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. That idea was absolutely ridiculous.

His fists clenched in annoyance at the thought of it.

The Sharingan user was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he barely noticed the introductions that were exchanged between Bushy Brows and Sakura, who emerged from behind him.

"Good morning to you, cherry blossom. My name is Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Lee held out his hand which Sakura took hesitantly. "It is an honor to be of your youthful presence. I believe your hair color is the most exquisite shade I've ever seen. And your eyes… they're vividly green, a favorite color of mine. It matches your otherworldly beauty, if I may be so bold." He recited; her hand still in his.

Leave it to Maito Gai's disciple to say such cheesiness and still be somewhat believable.

"Lay off, Lee. You're creeping out the poor girl." Ino laid a hand on Lee's shoulder and pulled him back a bit, causing the youthful boy to let go of her hand. "Don't mind him. He may say the most disturbing things but he's totally harmless." She advised Sakura with a wink.

"Neji Hyuuga." The Byakugan user stepped in front of her. He held out his pale hand, which she received immediately, and shook her own.

"The name they have given me is Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied quietly, dropping Neji's hand and regarding the two men in front of her in between her two blonde companions. "It is nice to meet you."

"Hokage-sama! S-She spoke! I believe you told us she only graces her thoughts through Sasuke-san's mind!" Lee exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Sakura's direction.

"I taught Sakura-chan!" Naruto informed them cheerily.

"We, Naruto. _We_ taught Sakura-chan." Ino repeated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**a **C**heríe  
>AeroCharm<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3:**  
><strong>A<strong>lliance

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the moment, Sasuke was a civilian along with Sakura. He was pissed beyond hell. And on top of that they had to travel at a normal pace since Sakura, unfortunately, couldn't run on treetops yet like a normal kunoichi. Apparently, Hinata hasn't taught her that after few days of her teaching Sakura. Come to think of it, they haven't done anything but sit in the middle of his backyard. He has seen the heiress forming chakra scalpels in front of the girl who, in turn, would stare at it in wonder. But that's all they ever did. Sasuke started to think that Tsunade may have got it wrong about Sakura possessing anything remotely close to chakra. He still has to see whether this small girl could be as dangerous as they make her out to be.

As he stared at Sakura Haruno who conversed a few feet away from him with the dobe and Bushy Brows, he concluded that she looked harmless as a rabbit. Although, he knew how much looks could be deceiving. Even if Sakura has yet to show her abilities, he could feel something off about the girl. She is certainly a human like she told him but there's a mystery about her that makes her _above_ human. It could be her ethereal appearance, her obliviousness, her supposed title; he couldn't decide what exactly it was. It irked him because, as the past few days with her flew by, Sakura Haruno has become a complex puzzle Sasuke Uchiha was determined to solve.

"What's gotten in your pants, Uchiha?" a female voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Hn."

"Oh right—I forgot you're a civilian for this mission. Allow me to treat you like one." Ino amended, a hand placed daintily over her heart. "Are you getting hungry, Sasuke-san? Do you want to stop and rest for a bit to catch your breath?"

Sasuke swore under his breath as Ino giggled loudly. Sometimes, he thought that Ino was as worse as Naruto. The only difference was that Ino is a woman; therefore, he couldn't hit her like he would to Naruto which, in his opinion, made her even worse.

"We're resting once we reach Fire Country's borders." Neji informed them from behind, answering Ino's mocking questions.

"Oi! " Ino called to the trio up front. "We're stopping at the checkpoint."

Team Neji—as Tsunade had dubbed them, much to Sasuke's dismay—had been travelling for a while now. They had exited Konoha this morning and had walked for nearly eight hours with only short breaks to quench their thirst and fulfill their hunger in between. This was normal for Sasuke, though he couldn't help but feel some sort of stress as he stared at the back of Sakura's head. She had been conversing with Bushy Brows and the dobe throughout the journey and showing very little signs of fatigue, completely oblivious at his looming presence. He wasn't exactly sure of why he was so watchful over her—aside from the fact that it was his mission—but there was something in him that had put the wellbeing of his charge above all else.

With two loudmouths in their team, they've successfully attracted unwanted attention from three patrol units in Konoha. He wondered why a four-man cell was assigned to an escort mission like this when two would be enough. Loathe as he had to admit, Hyuuga, and the dobe, both in ANBU Black Ops with him, were enough to protect Sakura. Adding two more jounins he couldn't help but think that the Hokage did it just to piss him off. They were lucky they were still within home territory. If they wanted to keep this mission as smooth as Tsunade wanted to, they better keep their mouths shut.

Ino, thankfully, had drifted back to Neji, overhearing them as they discussed the next route they would take once they're in Suna terrain. Naruto and Lee had engaged in a heated conversation about Kakashi's face, leaving Sakura silent and lost in her own thoughts.

The Sharingan-user grabbed this opportunity to close their distance by casually quickening his pace until he fell into step beside the pinkette. Verdant orbs looked up to him in acknowledgement, the color almost the shade of the leaves Konoha was known for, then returned her attention to the trees and shrubs that surrounded their trail. Sasuke remained silent, observing the girl in his peripheral vision and leaving him alone with the questions that bombarded his mind.

Is she really Konohagakure's secret weapon?

Will Gaara even believe them when they present someone so _innocent_?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called, eyes on the trees whose leaves are beginning to brown. "Your town is beautiful."

"You should see it during spring."

"I hope I will." Sakura looked up at him, a ghost of a sad smile gracing her features.

He didn't mean to make Sakura's mood turn from wonder to sorrow. He really didn't. It was merely small talk; he hadn't expected the casual conversation would lead to her imminent death. Sasuke planned to avoid that topic all together but he brought it up without meaning to. And now the girl was all doom and gloom, thanks to his big mouth. This is why he avoided speaking as much as possible. He glanced at Sakura whose head was down, feeling irritated with himself. With the hood of her cloak pushed back, she looked out of place in the thick forest with her rosy pink hair.

"What is it like?"

Sasuke glanced at her, distracted from his own thoughts again. "What?"

"What is Konoha like in spring?" Sakura asked, her previously blue persona gone, a genuine curiosity replacing it instead.

"Everything's in full bloom," Sasuke uttered thoughtfully. "Especially the cherry blossom trees. You'd like it."

"You said something about cherry blossoms and my name before…"

"Aa. Pink." He said. Before Sasuke could answer her inaudible question to elaborate further that she expressed with a raised brow, a boisterous male voice interrupted them.

"We're here!" Sasuke spotted the owner of the voice a few feet in front of them, announcing with spread-eagled arms. The Kyuubi container turned back to them, motioning with his hands for them to move faster, with a ridiculous grin tugging on his lips.

Upon reaching the checkpoint, they stopped and examined their surroundings. They were on the edge of the forest of Konoha and a river divided them from entering Wind Country territory. Sasuke had passed this route countless of times when he took missions to Suna and he knew that on the other side of the stream was another forest that was much less thicker than on their side. The canopy overhead that protected them from the harsh heat and sunlight would soon disappear as they proceed out to the sunny deserts of Sunagakure.

Ino and Neji brushed past them, rooted to their positions, towards their other teammates.

"Lee, secure the parameters. Uzumaki, set up camp. Yamanaka, gather food." Neji ordered. "And Uchiha, make a fire."

Sasuke sighed quietly. He redirected his gaze to the rosen-haired girl beside him. She still had that questioning countenance on her face. Observing her hair that framed her face perfectly, he wondered if there was someone that was as flawless as this being in front of him. Her beauty was different from any girl he had met or slept with. Theirs was the attraction one would expect from a sultry woman well-versed in the language of fulfilling a man's most primal needs. But, shaking his head slightly, Sakura isn't like any other woman so it was wrong for him to compare her to any of them. Because she was—at least to him—too pure, too _sacred_ for humanity and the vices and superficiality that came along with his race. Although she looked fragile, Sasuke could see Sakura's splendour, raw and _haunting, _like a fallen soul with the power to cleanse those who dare taint the living. With only a few words on her lips and a wondering expression on her face, she looked as capable as an infant. That is the contradiction that kept on bothering Sasuke. She's someone who'll engrave herself in your mind and fill your body with a need to know more about her. And he's partly sure that it's not just because of her hair.

He reached his hand out, holding out a lock of her hair in his palm, careful not to touch her, not to taint her.

"Cherry blossoms have pink leaves." He informed her shortly before leaving to do his duties.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds<br>It's all over now  
>Before it has begun,<br>__We've already won__  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was around three in the afternoon when Neji's orders were completed one by one. Setting up camp took longer than expected due to Naruto's arguments with Sasuke. The loud blonde man argued that it's reasonable to place their cots nearer to the riverbed so that they could cool off while they rest. The latter reasoned that they should stay near the woods and fire since it was going to get chilly at night anyway. Ino arrived with freshly plucked berries and fishes she caught upstream as Lee appeared shortly with a satisfied smile and news that he had set up traps and that their venue was impenetrable.<p>

Gathering around the fire, the team cooked Ino's bountiful catch.

"Stop staring, Sakura." Sasuke muttered to the girl sitting beside him, running a hand through his hair in aggravation.

The pinkette had stared at him, for quite some time now, after his effortless feat at creating flames with his jutsu earlier. He had been patient with her as her verdant orbs stared at him openly as he breathed fire. But that was a while ago. Sakura kept watching him—her fish-in-a-stick dangled carelessly in her hand—as if he were to spit fireballs any minute now.

"Teme's a dragon, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The blonde male stood up from Sasuke's other side and squeezed himself at the small space between Sakura and Ino, earning him a disgruntled growl from his female counterpart.

"A dragon?" She broke off her gaze at him and raised a questioning brow at her blonde friend.

"Yeah, it's like this big and scaly serpent being with wings. And they breathe fire through their mouths, just like Teme!" He explained with hands dramatically raised in Sasuke's direction to weave a form of a dragon.

"They're dangerous but magnificent creatures that guard lovely princesses from getting rescued by their youthful knights in shining armour, Sakura-chan." Lee quipped from beside Neji.

"Also known as cockblockers in modern language." Ino leaned forward to catch Sakura's gaze and added as Naruto and Lee nodded in agreement.

Sakura turned to him with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression. "But you do not look like you have scales…" She leaned back to get a better view of his back. "And I do not see any wings."

"That's because that's not his final form." Naruto murmured accusingly.

"But the circumstances couldn't fit any better." Ino reasoned.

"I see your point, Ino-san! Sasuke-san could definitely be Princess Sakura's dark dragon in a past life. They certainly fit the characters of old lore." Lee exclaimed delightfully, striking his Good Guy pose in his seated position.

Sasuke glared at them pointedly before turning to the rosen-haired girl. It was just like them to feed nonsense to the girl's brain. "You should eat." He directed, effectively cutting off any further comments and questions from their spectators.

She blinked at him, surprised at his words, and nodded obediently. The group fell into their own hushed conversations as they ate and soon after they were relieved to rest. The group scattered off in pairs and minded their own business. Naruto and Sasuke sparred a little away from camp but close enough to keep an eye on the Dream Sage. Lee and Neji sat near the fire as they discussed their mission in detail and their preparations if they encountered any obstacles that endangered their charge. Ino pulled Sakura to the river side and urged her to take her sandals off to wade in the cool stream.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino called, already ankle-deep in the water, her pants rolled up to her knees and her cloak discarded.

The said girl slid off her cloak, revealing a modest civilian outfit that consisted of a gray hoodie and jeans; bent down to roll her pants to her knees like Ino did, unclasp her sandals from her feet, setting it aside, and tentatively took a step in the calm river. The river was chilly as she took a step in it which caused her to flinch a bit as she walked over to where Ino stood.

"See? Not so scary is it? Think of it as one big, live bathtub."

Sakura felt the mixture of smooth stones and the soft riverbed beneath her soles. She curled and uncurled her toes to get an even better feel of the foreign land she stood on. Unknown forces grazed the side of her ankle and thin-like strings tickled the other. The pinkette froze as she felt these and looked at Ino with a panicked gaze.

"What?" Ino raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"There is something on my feet." Sakura struggled to say in a calm tone.

Ino bent down and dipped her hand in the blue but murky waters near Sakura's legs. She felt the area between Sakura's feet and the area surrounding it. Returning to her full height, she raised her hand in front of Sakura. An unruly green and leafy object dangled in Ino's grasp.

"Seaweed." She explained in an amused manner as she threw the plant back into the water. "Completely harmless."

Feeling relieved, Sakura relaxed a little. She felt a tad bit embarrassed at her actions and muttered an apology. Ino waved it off with a chuckle and a pat on her head as she turned and continued to walk deeper to into the river. Sakura felt another foreign object brush her ankles like before and this time she was sure it wasn't seaweeds. It didn't feel fibrous like before, it felt smooth instead. Her hand shot out to clutch Ino's wrist instinctively.

"Eh? What's the matter?" Ino asked as she turned around to see the same panic-stricken face as before.

Sakura dropped her hand, surprised. "It's not the seaweed, Ino-san. It's smooth and it's dancing around my ankles."

"Oh, Sakura, relax. Those are fishes. They won't bite you." Ino giggled. "Maybe it's a bit too soon to bring you out here…" She muttered to herself. "Let's go over there." She pointed to the raised ground in the middle of the stream. Clutching the rosen-haired's hand on her own, she led her to the wide stone slab.

Ino sat up on top of the flat patch of dry land, feet dangling on the edge and still dipped in water. She patted the space beside her as an invitation to her friend. Sakura sat beside her and imitated her position.

"Better?"

Sakura nodded in response.

The girls had the perfect view of the riverbed where they had set up camp. Smokeless fire continued to burn as the air above it wavered, distorting the scene beyond it. Birds flocked the blue skies as the sound of their flapping wings were the only sound that enveloped the forest. Well, aside from Naruto's curses and Sasuke's grunts somewhere in the forest, that is. It made Sakura forget that they were on a mission to a place called Suna and that her toes were freezing.

"How are you liking Konoha so far, Sakura?"

"It's really beautiful."

"Mm."

"Ino-san," she glanced at the girl who had positioned her hands behind her on the floor to support her weight as she basked on the tranquillity of the place. "What's the Kazekage like?"

"Gaara? Well, he's like a male version of Tsunade-sama except he's more mellower, I guess. He's a really messed-up kid before but he's a changed man now. I've only spoke to him a couple of times when I have missions to Suna so I can't really tell what he's like based on that. You should ask Lee." Before Sakura could refuse her offer, Ino yelled for Lee with her loud and booming voice. The said boy snapped his head to their direction, breaking away from his conversation with Neji who looked annoyed at Ino's interruption.

"Oh, no, it is not important, Ino-san. I do not want to bother Lee-san. He will get wet."

"Don't be silly, Sakura." Ino gave her a weird look, as if no one had the capability of bothering the Green Beast, and called over Lee again. "Get over here!"

The boy stood up and muttered something to Neji and he stood up as well. They strode to the riverbed but instead of slipping off their sandals and rolling up their pants, they walked _above_ the water, their feet emanating blue auras. Sakura was surprised by this action that she began to ask them about it but Lee interrupted her before she could inquire.

"Was there something you'd like to share with us, Ino-san?" Lee inquired as they reached dry land and crouched beside Sakura while Neji stood behind them, ignoring them completely.

"Sakura here asked me what's Gaara like and you know him better than anyone next to Naruto so I figured you could answer her question." Ino explained.

"Why yes! I am, indeed, a good friend of Gaara-kun and I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of, cherry blossom."

"I see." Sakura nodded.

"Like I said, he's a messed-up genin before—" Ino began casually.

"Ino-san! That is an inappropriate way to speak of the esteemed Kazekage of Sunagakure." Lee chided gently. "Gaara-kun has been battling his inner-demons—"

"Like, literally." Ino added.

"—since he was born and it was only recently that he triumphantly tamed it."

"Tell her about the part where he tried to invade Konoha and murder all of us." Ino urged sarcastically.

"Ino-san, that was a long time ago. I believe that it is unnecessary to open old wounds." Lee reprimanded before focusing on the pinkette. "Believe this, Sakura-san, you have nothing to worry about. You shall be fine."

Lee's soft smile reassured the Dream Sage for their mission.

"Let's head back. It's getting late." Ino announced, standing up and walking on water, which was then followed by Lee.

The sky was beginning to dim into golden hues, a sign that the sun was starting to set and that nighttime will soon arrive. The river began to glimmer from the sun's rays and it was a sight to behold.

Neji was about to take a step on the water before he caught a glimpse of a rigidly still Sakura. He saw that Ino and Lee were retreating to shore, not looking back to see if they were following.

"Haruno," he called.

"I cannot walk on water." She stated flatly, staring at the backs of the couple walking on water.

He debated if he should just let her wade back into the water or just leave her on that little islet. The former made him go against the principles the Hyuuga household had implanted on him about ethics and decency while the latter could get him a beating from Naruto and a mouthful from Ino and he didn't exactly have the patience to be submitted to those. So, Neji Hyuuga did the next best thing.

He crouched in front of her, his back facing her.

"Get on." He ordered, offering her a piggyback ride.

Sakura had seen this pose in one of the movies Ino had lent her. It was often done when one has a problem with their foot or when one is too exhausted to walk. She had neither of these complications so she couldn't grasp the reason why this man would offer it to her. "Why?" She asked.

"Why?" Neji echoed exasperatedly, white eyes glaring at the backs of his teammates. "I'll carry you to shore."

"But my feet do not hurt nor am I unable to walk."

He had to keep in mind that Sakura still wasn't completely familiar with the ways of the world. That was the only reason why he had to be patient with her and her senseless questions. "Look, do you want to avoid getting wet or not?" He pressed, looking at the girl who stood behind him.

Remembering the alien feeling that coursed through her feet when she waded through the river, she shook her head. "I don't want to get wet." She murmured.

"Then get on. I'll carry you to shore." He repeated.

Sakura neared him. She recalled how the girl positioned herself to get on the boy's back in the movie she saw this scene. She carefully wrapped her arms loosely around Neji's neck while he hooked his arms at the back of Sakura's legs as he rose to his full height. The smell of unknown herbs infiltrated Sakura's nose as she set her face at the side of Neji's head. She could see his blank expression from her peripheral vision.

Surprisingly, Sakura was quite light against him.

As he strode onto the water, she saw the light from the setting sun illuminate the river. She looked down to see that every step Neji took his feet emanated a blue aura. But what amazed her were the things she saw in the water, below his feet. Pebbles, algae and an occasional fish would swim beneath them undisturbed.

"Neji-san, are you Hinata-san's brother?" She asked softly.

It was unnerving when her cold breath fanned the side of his face when she spoke. He distracted himself by pumping more chakra to his feet and focused on her question instead. "No. I'm her cousin." He answered briskly.

"You have the same eyes."

He chose not to comment at this and remained quiet. The rest of their walk was filled with comfortable silence as Sakura gazed at anything that caught her eye while Neji stalked to dry land. Lee and Ino, with their backs still turned, were still oblivious at their teammates' compromising position.

"Thank you, Neji-san." Sakura uttered as she slid off Neji's hold.

He turned to look at her replied with a nod as his welcome. Neji began to stalk off to the woods to secure the parameters but before he could get far, he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. He turned once again to eye the hand and the person connected to it. The rosen-haired girl as she stared at him with an odd expression. He raised a brow at her actions, wondering what her problem could be.

The grip on his hand tugged him to come closer and he obeyed mindlessly. As soon as he closed the distance, she released his hand and raised it to cup his face. Cold and thin fingers splayed across his left cheek, her fingers touched his ear and her thumb reached the tip of his eye. His eyes widened in surprise at the contact Sakura initiated and the temperature of her hand against his warm skin and it took every inch of him not to go on the defensive and twist her arm. A small crease appeared between her brows as she stared at his opalescent eyes.

"There is something wrong. Your Light is wavering... as if it is going to fade."

The Hyuuga looked at her blankly, not understanding a word she said. She dropped her hands, eyes widening, as Neji backed away and glared at her. He took his privacy seriously and he did not appreciate unnecessary contact unless he was the one who initiated it. And what was that nonsense she spouted about? Needless to say, this revered Dream Sage was beginning to get on his bad side.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" The girl asked, a look of sincere concern spreading over her features.

"Just back off, Haruno."Neji ordered, turning around and heading into the forest.

Sakura was rooted in place at the hostility she felt from the team captain. Her mind tried to rewind to what she did wrong and found no answers to her questions. He seemed kind to her back in the islet and even offered to carry her back to shore. During that period of close physical proximity, she felt something wrong in his aura compared to the others and had the foresight to warn him of what she perceived, thinking that she could return his kindness by doing so, and instead he treated her badly.

"Sakura-chan? What're you doing just standing there?"

Emerging from the forest not far from where she stood, she faced an exuberant and sweaty Naruto. There must be something in her face when his expression fell to a concerned one as he continued to look at her.

"It is nothing."

"Are you sure?" The blonde boy asked, still looking unconvinced. "You look miserable."

"I'm sure." She nodded at him for assurance. "Do not fret. Neji-san went off to the woods."

"Did Hyuuga do something to you?" He pressed, frowning.

"No, Naruto-san. It's nothing. I assure you, please."

Seeing that Sakura was beginning to get uncomfortable, he merely sighed and decided not to push any further. "If you say so." He shrugged. "And I told you to call me Naruto, Sakura-chan. That honorific makes me feel old."

"If you wish, Naruto." She gave him a soft smile which he returned with a huge grin.

"Oi! You guys, come over here!" Ino's voice boomed. "We gotta work out who'll take first watch!"

* * *

><p><em>Come on, make it easy<br>Say I never mattered, run it up the flagpole  
>We will teach you how to make<br>Boys next door out of assholes_

* * *

><p>Team Neji had left the comfort of Konoha's forestry and travelled continuously through the desert to Suna from the break of dawn until setting up camp just an hour before the sun sets. Normally, a team of elite jounins such as themselves that weren't escorting a civilian could make it to Suna in a day and a half—a day if one was lucky—with the help of their chakra-infused speed. When they were accompanying a civilian, however, it would take approximately three days to reach Konoha's allied village.<p>

Sasuke decided to take matters into his own hands when he felt the onset of impatience settle on his shoulders at how slow their journey had become. On their next rest stop—which was an artificial grotto in the middle of the desert which was often used as a rest area for travelling merchants—Sasuke thought it was high time for Sakura to learn how to use chakra.

The grotto was a deep excavation within the arid deserts of Suna and, currently, no one resided in it much to the team's satisfaction. The team remained near the lip of the cave but deep enough to be hidden from other nins. They had forgone making a fire in favour of lighting a small torch that hung off the cave walls, ready to be lit. After an uneventful dinner—composed of the previous night's leftovers, the Konoha jounins claimed their respective spots in the grotto. Once Sasuke felt that his fellow teammates had settled down, he made his way to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you know what chakra is?" Sasuke asked, situating himself beside her.

"Chakra?" her eyes darted from him to something across from her, distractedly. "Yes. Hinata-san has explained to me what that is."

"And?"

She took a while before answering his question, eyes still looking away from him. "Hinata-san says that I have chakra. However, I have unlocked none of the chakra channels in my body."

All of humanity has chakra channels whether they are of shinobi descent or not. What separate civilians from shinobis were these channels, it was the first thing taught to them at ninja academy. There are two types of ninjas and those are of shinobi descent, like him, and those who come from civilian families and enter the shinobi lifestyle. Nins who are born from shinobi descent automatically have some of their chakra channels unlocked while those who come from civilian roots still have to unlock them. It's safe to say that Sakura is of the latter—

Why does she look so distracted?

Sasuke followed her line sight and saw it ended with their captain, Neji Hyuuga.

Why does she keep on looking at him? He stared at the Hyuuga that rested his back against the wall of the cave, hoping to find some clues as to why Sakura's attention has been focused on him. That feminine man looked entirely oblivious at Sakura's glances…_ too_ oblivious if the way his shoulders were tense and his hands were curled into fists told him correctly. As if he was ignoring it on purpose. Whatever their problem was, it was none of his business, he decided. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up. He only wished that Sakura would listen to him enough to open at least one channel so they could run at top speed to their destination tomorrow.

"Sakura, stand up." He commanded, glaring at the crown of pink head squatting on the ground in front of him.

The said girl looked up at him curiously, following his order eventually. Meeting his gaze, her eyes asked questions at his actions inaudibly.

Well, it's about time he had her attention.

"We're going to access the first chakra channel." He explained bluntly. "It's in your stomach."

He saw how Sakura placed a hand on her abdomen almost unconsciously, as if she bore a child in her womb. "How?"

Ino interrupted before Sasuke could explain his methods, knowing fully well what he intended to use. "No way in hell, Uchiha. I know that approach and I know it'll be too much for her to handle." The blonde girl stood up from her lounging position deeper into the grotto and made her way to stand in the small space between Sakura and him. Her voice was enough to wake up the snoozing Naruto and Lee.

"She can handle it." Sasuke countered.

Perfect.

Glaring at the blonde girl who was quickly becoming a thorn on this mission, he had hoped that his little tutorial would go smoothly and quietly but, of course, it _always_ goes the other way.

"No, she can't." Ino retorted. "That unlocking technique is only for civilians who underwent the proper training to become shinobis. Their bodies are already tuned to withstand such rigorous force and, in case you haven't noticed, Sakura isn't that."

"It's the quickest way to open the channel. And stop treating her like a fragile doll."

"Then stop treating her like she's hunk of metal!" Ino's voice rose in exasperation, hands in the air. "It could kill her."

He was most certainly not treating her like that. Why would she think that? Sable eyes looked past the infuriated blonde in front of him and matched Sakura's stare directly. He knew that she was observing them bicker for her sake yet he wondered if Sakura followed Ino's way of thinking. Heck, everything he had done was for the betterment of Sakura. Surely, it was all for her own good. Unlocking her chakra channels would help her access abilities that could make her stronger and make her more of shinobi for the war. He wouldn't have sought that technique if he knew she wasn't capable of it.

"If you'd like," Lee stepped in before he could say any of it all, preventing the arguing pair from exploding further. "I can assist in helping Sakura-san in opening her channels and teach her basic katas for self-defence."

Sasuke glanced at Maito Gai's disciple and took into consideration his offer. He supposed that if he ever had someone to teach Sakura to unlock her chakra gates then Rock Lee was the foremost candidate. The taijutsu specialist was a formidable opponent with just hand-to-hand combat but when his weights were dropped and his channels were unlocked then he was a fearsome shinobi. Lee had trouble with his own chakra channels but he was able to surpass those seals with the help of his sensei. Perhaps Sakura could take after Lee's mentoring.

"Fine." Sasuke conceded, running a hand through his hair.

He longed to wipe off that annoying victorious grin that had settled on Ino's face as he watched Lee lead Sakura outside the grotto. To avoid any casualty he could inflict to his female teammate, he followed Lee and Sakura out the cave.

The sun was beginning to set and the desert was painted with the last rays of the sun. If he remembered correctly, Suna nights were bitingly cold compared to its humid days. Lee and Sakura were already a good distance away from the grotto. Observing them from the lip of the cave, he wondered what was up with the tension between Neji and Sakura. None of them shared a conversation throughout their journey as far as he knew unless something had happened between them while he was sparring with the dobe. That thought looked like it was the most likely thing that occurred.

"Alright, cherry blossom," Sasuke cringed at the nickname Lee had dubbed Sakura. "The first and foremost chakra channel that will be quite easy to open is in your stomach."

Sasuke watched Sakura listen attentively to Lee as he explained what he was going to do. It was extremely different from the method Sasuke would use on her earlier. His technique involved of using his own chakra to run in her veins and unlock the seals in the first channel. It was rather painful, he admitted, since it used force to break the channel but it was the quickest way for her to join in their ranks. Lee's system did not require foreign chakra to flow through Sakura's veins. Sakura only needed herself to open it. Figuring that it was what Gai used on Lee, then perhaps it would work on Sakura as well even if it would take a rather long time and not quite as efficient as his own method.

Lee had pulled Sakura to the sit beside him on the ground. Silence filled the air as they closed their eyes and meditated.

The sun had already set and an obscured moon took its place on the inky sky. He was right. Suna nights were cold, especially during winter time. Figuring that it was going to be a long night, he settled himself on the sand with his back resting against the grotto's entrance.

If this failed, Sasuke could just carry Sakura on his back while they sped to Suna.

* * *

><p><em>We are wild<br>We are like young volcanoes  
>We are wild, Americana, exotica<br>Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby, oh?_

* * *

><p>The small form clinging on his back did not bother him until he felt Sakura's… <em>chest<em> pressing against his back as they ran their way to Suna.

Just as Sasuke predicted, Lee didn't manage to make any progress at opening her channels. They had only wasted precious time and energy when he could have used his own ways to open it. Now, Sakura looked pale and exhausted from the exertion she forced on herself to open the channels that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. It was only reasonable to carry her all the way to Suna. It would save them time.

He hadn't exactly thought about the proximity when he hitched her up on his back.

His awareness zeroed on the fully grown female behind him. Sure, he knew those slender hands of hers would latch on his shoulders. Even her legs which were securely on either side of his torso, he anticipated. But he did not, for the life of him, expect the softness that pressed on his back with every step he made.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he pumped more chakra on his feet.

He barely caught sight of the hardened sand walls that bordered Sunagakure coming up in front of him until Naruto announced where they were already. Letting out a sigh of relief inaudibly, he lowered Sakura to the ground. He heard a quiet 'thank you' from the girl as they walked to the checkpoint.

"Put on your hood." Sasuke murmured offhandedly.

There were two wary Suna nins that stood guard at the gates. As they neared, Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him, satisfied that he had heeded his instruction as her hood shadowed her features. The guards visibly relaxed as they approached and saw two of the Kazekage's closest and trusted shinobis.

"Oi, is Gaara cooped up in the tower again?" Naruto greeted to the guards.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, the Kazekage is currently at tower and is awaiting your presences." One of the guards answered. If he was surprised at Naruto's casually speaking their leader's name, he did not show it.

With a wave from Naruto to the Suna nins, they entered their allied village. It was late afternoon, almost sunset, Sasuke noted, as they walked through the bustling streets of Sunagakure. It was a far cry from the impoverished village twelve years ago; now, Suna was one of the most feared hidden villages in Fire Country, second only to Konoha. Suna's road to a successful recovery was all thanks to the Kazekage, once the most despised shinobi in all of Suna, who was, presently, beloved and respected. Sasuke barely exchanged a few words to the Suna's leader but he held respect for him.

Sasuke readjusted his vest, trying to relieve himself of the heat the Suna climate had beaten down on him. Suna was beautiful, if one liked an all-year long summer and heat, but he preferred his own village with its varying seasons and cooling winds.

Reaching the Kazekage's office, Neji rapped on the door.

A voice emanated from the other side of the door granted them permission to come in.

"Gaara, you're the Kazekage and yet you're wilting away in these four corners with all the paperwork." Naruto beamed, breaking away from his team and walking towards the Kazekage who stood up to receive them.

"It is my duty to do so, Naruto." Gaara sighed, picking up the papers scattered on his desk and neatly placing them to the side.

The rest of Team Neji filed in the office—nearly identical to the office of their Hokage—and bowed respectfully before the redhead. From the row of Konoha shinobis standing on the other side of Gaara's desk, Neji stepped forward and spoke the air of professionalism.

"Kazekage-sama, on behalf of the Godaime Hokage, we are here to concrete the alliance between the Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Hidden Village of the Sand for the Gales War. As a show of confidence, the Godaime Hokage wishes to impart you _leaves from the tree._"

Sasuke knew the ambiguity of Neji's words, being ANBU nin himself. It was a code that anything he said was purely confidential and classified information. Suna's Kazekage nodded slightly and he felt Gaara's chakra fill the whole room, acting as a sound barrier to unwanted listeners.

"Where is this Dream Sage?" Gaara inquired, a blank expression that rivalled his own was in his face.

The young Uchiha stepped aside, revealing the hooded girl behind him.

Questions that floated around on his mind from the beginning of this mission would soon be answered at this very moment.

Sakura stepped forward as Gaara rounded his desk and to stand in front of her. Pale fingers reached up and pushed back the wide hood. She gazed up at him, matching his own expressionless face. The atmosphere felt heavy from the tension and anticipation that filled the room. No one in their team knew what the Kazekage's reaction would be as silence cocooned the office.

Gaara stared at her impassively as the girl did the same.

"Save her, Sasuke! He'll melt her with that look!" Ino whispered harshly to the Uchiha next to him. Said man ignored the girl's musings and observed the five-foot something Kazekage tower over the Dream Sage.

After what seemed like a long time, the redhead broke the staring match and looked back at Team Neji.

"We will discuss this tomorrow." Gaara declared, returning to his seat and ignoring the team completely, the sound barrier falling away. "I have reserved three rooms for you at the inn. You may rest there for the night."

"What? You can't just dismiss—" Ino began.

"I have work to do and I do not want to entertain tired guests." Jade orbs flickered to Sakura then back to his paperwork. "Leave."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. Our youthful energy needs to be replenished from four days of travelling hence it is wise to heed Kazekage-sama's advice." Lee pitched in, bowing before leading Sakura towards the exit.

"We will look forward to our discussion tomorrow." Neji said.

Team Neji bowed before leaving, a reluctant Naruto at the rear.

Far enough from the Kazekage tower, Ino voiced her complaints as they made their way to the inn Gaara's assistant directed them to. It was the best and only inn in Suna and they had three rooms at their fingers.

"I'm rooming with Sakura." Ino announced as they reached the inn, retrieving three keys from the innkeeper and grabbing Sakura from Sasuke's side.

"No. She'll stay with me." Sasuke concluded, grabbing Sakura's other wrist and pulling her back.

"That's ridiculous." She scoffed, tugging Sakura back. "She's female therefore she'll stay with her own species."

"She's under my watch." Sasuke countered, reaching out to grab Sakura. "Gender hardly matters in this situation."

The rising argument that had formed in the small group slowly gained unwanted attention from the bystanders in the inn. Ino was insufferable, Sasuke thought. As far as he could tell, Sakura already knew how to keep her person clean without that hellish blonde's help. It was important for him to keep an eye on Sakura, essential to room with him. Sure, he and Sakura slept in different rooms in the Uchiha estate since he had made sure that the area was impenetrable with his traps and barriers but while they're outside of his territory he had to keep an eye on her more than usual. Although, that Yamanaka woman seemed to think otherwise.

"Enough." Neji interrupted, stepping between the arguing shinobis, before Ino could initiate a tug-of-war with Sakura in the middle. "Both of you are acting like children. Let Haruno decide who she wants to room with rather than making her an object you can pull around."

While Sasuke did not appreciate being scolded by a Hyuuga, he took into consideration what he had suggested. An airy feeling settled on his chest and the corner of his lips tugged slightly upward as Sakura voiced her choice.

"I believe I would be calm if I were to stay by Sasuke-kun's side." Sakura uttered, rubbing her wrists.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> That's a sad excuse for a cliffhanger, I know. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Maybe it lacks more fluff and character development, I dunno. But we get to see the plot moving a bit, yes? Oh, btw, all those things about chakra are made up by moi. So don't point a finger at me and say that hey that's not right! Mmkay?

So, the updating once a month thing didn't happen. Sorry, I tried. I really tried. But, hey, at least it didn't take a year to update, right?

Also, when I started this story I wanted it to be strictly Sasukecentric, you know. But I'm thinking maybe it would be fun to see the perspective from another character. I dunno, what do you think? You okay with that?

And, lastly, thanks for the reviews on chapter 2! It's nice to hear what my readers think about this little story.


End file.
